A Necromancer's Downfall
by tigerblaize
Summary: The Whispering Tyrant is planning something sinister in the Eye of Dread. Can our adventurers figure it out before its too late and stop him?
1. Chapter 1: A Queen's Request

Chapter One: The Queen's Request

_**Renimil**_

Renimil was being summoned by the new queen herself, Anastacia. She was the first compassionate ruler the Saga Lands has ever seen. Renimil didn't think her rule would last very long. You need more than compassion to rule these savage lands. There were rumors of Orcs and other countries and guilds that were aligned with the Whispering Tyrant. The Tyrant was a necromancer like Renimil, but the Tyrant wanted unlimited power and didn't care who he killed in the process. Renimil had seen the horror of what the Tyrant was capable of. If it wasn't for his mother, he would be just another victim added to his undead army. Renimil's parents were now slaves for the Whispering Tyrant. A shadow of their former selves. Renimil sought vengeance. But lingering thoughts cloud his mind of late. What if he runs into them in his quest for revenge? After years and years of research, he located a tome that may contain a spell to end the Tyrant for good. Luckily for Renimil, it was just on the other side of the border. The Isle of Terror.

Sounds like fun, Renimil thinks with a shrug.

Renimil smiles and thinks about the summons he received from the queen. If the rumors were true of the Tyrant seeking to expand his reign into the Saga Lands, she might end up sending him to The Isle of terror anyways. He laughed to himself he was so close he could taste it. He knew he couldn't go alone and the Queen would send her best. Although their race was a prideful one, he didn't pride himself on having a big house. It was small, only three rooms. His favorite being his laboratory, of course. There were papers and miscellaneous tomes strewn about. A tattered old dark green armchair, that had been patched and re-patched, was in the corner next to the small fire pit on the left side of the room. The back wall was floor to ceiling shelves with more tomes and jars containing anything from Elephant tusks to human bones that were crushed into powder. On the right side of the room, was a black table, though unlike the chair, looked well-kept. Bubbling liquids and vials of different alchemical solutions were placed about the table. Renimil packed up a few vials and turned the burner that was causing one of the green liquid-filled beakers to bubble even higher. He walked to the door and opened it. Throwing his pack over his shoulder, he looked around taking a deep breath. It smelled rather musty and something in the air tinged at his nose. Renimil smiled. This is where he'd found out about the tome. As he walked through the door, the beaker on the table exploded and the table and its contents caught fire. He was only a few steps out of the house when the fire reached the roof and sent the whole right side ablaze. He lived in the middle of nowhere and didn't have to worry about anyone getting hurt. He walked once a week to the nearby village to grab rations for his week. That had been his extent of interaction with people for the past few years. The house would burn fast and all evidence of him would be gone. Not that anyone would notice. And Ren was okay with that. As an elf, he lived longer then the majority of the people in the village as many of them were not elves.

Two days of traveling and it rained almost the entire time. Renimil wasn't exactly a world traveler. He had packed more potions and vials then food and clothes. Even if he spread out his food, Ren was going to have to kill something to eat. Velashu River was nearby, he could fry up some fish and have that for dinner.

Renimil was still on the border of Lurkwood. There was a time not long ago, to him at least, that Lurkwood wasn't the abandoned and cursed forest it is now. It wasn't even called Lurkwood back then. Ren cocks his head listening to the wind breeze between the trees. He closes his eyes but as soon as he does, they snap open. He hears grunting for only a moment. So small a moment, that Ren could have sworn it was just the wind playing tricks. Or something else. For whatever purpose, Renimil heads in the direction he thinks he hears the sounds. After a few minutes of walking and silence, Renimil decides to turn around and go towards the Velashu River. Snap! Crunch! There is someone or something here. He crouches making himself as low as an elf over 6 feet can. Walking right up to the edge of the sound shielded behind a row of bushes, he smells burning wood, and another familiar scent, the smell of burning flesh. He peaks through the bushes and sees a small figure roasting over a fire. Another figure, a little boy perhaps, no, a gnome struggling in his ropes. His screams are muffled by a brown cloth that is shoved in his mouth. Renimil follows the gnome's gaze. Orcs! Renimil hates Orcs absolutely despises them. Even if it wasn't for the fact that attacking them will save the gnome, he would have anyways. None was worth living. There are only 2. They must be scouting to be so far from their hovels. It was still light outside and not many trees, it is only a matter of time before he is found out. Best to act quickly, he thinks. Renimil calls on his dark magic. His pale green robe and sand color pants disappeared behind a whirling shadow of blackness. His brown hair whips back and his chocolate eyes churn and roll as a beam of yellow-orange light comes forth from his fingertips and hits one of the Orcs. The big dark green Orc reels forward to retch and he lands in the fire. He rolls out of it but is still lying on his back moaning, clutching his stomach. The smaller of the two leaps to her feet.

_**KOSH**_

Ren throws a small orb of fire at the rope around the gnome's feet. After a few moments, the gnome can get free. The gnome hesitates a moment. He avoids looking at the fire where his new partner - trainee was now a singed corpse. Kosh accesses his situation. He stalks up quietly behind the smaller female orc who is distracted by Renimil. He has only been on one other mission with his young partner. Even then, Kosh knew the girl was too young, too bright-eyed, and too naïve. The world he lived in was one of the dark alleys, black monsters, and drinking. Lots and lots of drinking. Kosh stabs the orc in his kidney on his left side to circle around his back and comes in front of him. Kosh jumps off a nearby rock to stab the orc in the heart. Kosh kicks off the orc taking his dagger with him, causing the orc to fall back. The orc was dead by the time he hit the ground.

Renimil walks up to the prone orc and blasts him, point-blank, in the face. Renimil drags the orc over the still-burning fire and places the orc just under the other burning corpse. The area now smelled of blood, sweat, and burning orc.

Kosh sinks to a knee. He isn't a religious person. But she had been so he sent the quickest prayer he knows and begins to raid the pockets of the orc he'd just killed. The orc only had a few silver pieces in her pocket. In the orc's nearby pack, is a spike snare, some more silver pieces, and a silver-coated pocket watch. Kosh looks up to ask if the pocket watch is his, but the Elf is already walking away.

Kosh shouts after him. "Wait, does this belong to you?"

Ren looks at the gnome's hand. It is a cheap pocket watch. "I'm an elf. What need do I have for an item that counts time?" he responds matter-of-factly.

Kosh nods. He places all the items in his pack while continuing to look at the elf. "I'm headed to Thassilon if you're heading that way, and with the direction you were just going, I'd say you are, I can help you find your way there?" Before the elf can respond, Kosh puts his hand up. "Please do not misconstrue, I hate to owe anyone any favors. I know my way around these parts and can get you there in one piece.

Ren cocks a brow. "Your friend isn't making it home safe"

Kosh winces then shrugs. "It takes a lot more than training within the safety of the walls to be anything less than perfect on the open lands. With my scouting abilities, your magic, and both our common sense. Which, Kosh gestures to his singed partner, she didn't possess, I can't see any reason we shouldn't get there with no lasting scars."

Ren ponders for a moment. "Can you catch something for us to eat at the river?"

"I said I would scout for you, not act as your damned mother," the gnome says peevishly.

Ren stiffens. Softening a bit Ren replies, "Fine, we shall both go down and fish for our own food."

Walking in the direction of the river, Kosh leads the way. It takes twenty minutes to reach the river and they walk in tense silence. Kosh dealt with many races but to trust anyone whatever their race could mean death. He only trusted one person and this elf was not him. He kept his distance and carefully watched his new companion.

_**RENIMIL**_

They wake up well before the sun rises from its slumber. Which is well enough to Ren. He loved the moonlight. The night is cold and dark. Just like Renimil. Kosh and Renimil didn't really speak to each other but Renimil has the feeling that while not being directly looked at, he was being watched by his gnome companion. They stop to rest and eat two more times before reaching the edges of New Thassilon. Even though it is late, the town is still abuzz with merchants packing up their belongings for the night. Kosh, being small, can weave through the crowd effortlessly. Not so much with Renimil. Kosh waits impatiently on the other side of the crowd.

Renimil finally makes it through. "You have repaid me with your services. I have made it here safely. Thanks to you". With a curt nod and a quick smile, he walks past the Gnome rogue.

Shaking his head Kosh disappears down an alleyway.

Renimil hates crowds. Too many people brushing up against him. There is some men already drunk stumbling outside the local bar. Their hands around women who look of questionable character. The Sleepless Tavern. He could use some real food. Ren walks into the smell of roasting pit pig, the warmth of the roaring hearth and the merry tune of a bard playing the flute. The bar is quite large and well kept. There is only one table left open. Right in the middle of the room. Sighing, Ren moves to the table, sits down and places down his bag

"Drink, room, or woman." A silky voice says. A human female comes to his side. She has flaxen hair with gray eyes. To his people and even to himself, she was average looking, with an average build.

"Drink and meat. No need for a woman or a room at the time, maybe later," he said with a wink.

The average girl rolled her eyes and left to complete his order.

The food didn't take long to get. It wasn't the best but it was better than what he and Kosh ever came up with. When the average lady came back to give him his tab he asked where he could find the Queen Anastacia.

"The keep is further up the road, can't miss it." With that, she was gone.

Renimil left. There weren't as many people out and the cobbled-stoned streets although well kept, had broken jars, bits of wood and glass on it. Renimil followed the average girl's direction and walked further up the road. The keep was carved out of the front of a mountain with massive statues flanking the walls on either side of the gate. Three soldiers stood outside walking the front gate. They were dressed in the usual armor of a knight.

One knight pivoted and came up to Renimil. He grabbed Ren's arm tightly, "All business can wait until the morrow, elf."

"I have a missive from the queen herself." Ren looked down at the knight's arm and smirked. The air around Ren grew cold, a black shadow crept up his leg. The knight quickly let go of his arm and just like that the shadow disappeared and the air warmed. "Shall I show you the missive?" Ren's eyes swirl about.

The knight, though slightly shaken, scoffed. "Follow me, elf." The knight leads him inside, where an older halfling took over to guide Ren to the queen's viewing room. The keep was beautiful. Tall pillars with intricate flowers etched in gold. Blue and yellow flowers in pots lined the walls and between every five was a wall fountain with a sun carved into it. There was a grand staircase on the left side of the wall in the back of the keep. In the middle of the wall in front was a huge stained-glass window of a stag and her young.

Renimil walked into the queen's viewing room. A beautiful woman sat in a chair elegantly carved in the middle of the room. Two men in nobles garb looked to be bickering in the corner on the left, and his gnome friend, Kosh was stoking the fire on the right.

"You seemed to take your time." The beautiful woman said with the grace of a queen. She was the epitome of calm and serene, or so it would look that way. Her eyes deceived her. They showed tiredness and fear. Something Ren was familiar with. Ren shook his head He refused to think about the past.

"There is rumors of Orcs attacking merchants and wayward travelers. I sent Kosh to confirm those rumors. His report was," she smoothed her hair back, "not the news I was hoping for."

Kosh spoke up. "There is another rumor that the last two surviving Runelords have moved over to the eye of dread."

"I highly doubt the Runelords would want to share control of the Saga Lands with another. But still, it looks suspicious." One of the noblemen stated, pouring himself a drink.

So, we have the Tyrant building an army to overtake the Saga lands and Orcs rampaging Varisia's borders." The queen spoke softly.

The two noblemen and Kosh shook their heads.

The queen sighed deeply. She eyed Renimil. "Have you heard anything in your… circle," the queen asked with a slight hesitation.

Renimil could sense her unease around him. He could sense all their unease. Not that he blamed them. The thing that has plagued their lands for centuries is a necromancer too. A very powerful, evil one at that. Most of the people of his schooling were. The only reason she summoned him was for his higher than most marks in his schooling. That and his past with the Whispering Tyrant. She knew his need for revenge. He thirsted for it, craved it. She was wise despite her younger age. She would use Ren's hunger for the Tyrant to protect her home and people in any way. Even if it meant sacrificing a necromancer elf. "The same rumors you've mentioned. The orc attacks though, are the topic of discussion as they're happening currently."

The queen pondered him for a moment. "Are you still up for a trip? Kosh here would be your guide."

Renimil nodded at the queen than at Kosh. He didn't trust anyone but at least he had spent a little time with Kosh to know that he could handle his own.

_**Kosh**_

Kosh left the queen's viewing room and went back to his quarters. There was no doubt he saw a glean in the elf's eyes when asked to go into the Dreadlands. He hoped Renimil wasn't just another power-hungry monster like the Tyrant. Entering his room, Kosh thought about the queen's last order.

"If he becomes compromised, kill him. We don't need two necromancers to worry about."

"And the book?"

"No one can ever possess it."

Whether Renimil was compromised or not. If Kosh had to destroy the book, it would pit Kosh against Renimil. It looked like either way killing Renimil was how it was going to be.

Kosh took off his boots and laid in his bed, resolute on the mission he would have to complete. No matter what.


	2. Chapter 2: Who Needs a Head!

Chapter 2: Who Needs a Head?!

_**Kith**_

Kith had been with Queen Anastacia's guard for years now and they still treated him like nothing more than a common orc. He was half-orc, the ugliest part of him. He had short black hair with black eyes. Both of which matched his attitude right now. For the past few decades for that matter. His human side softened his orc-ish features. Women who were looking for a bit of danger all thought he was handsome. But being of mixed lineage and with it being an orcish lineage, didn't mean they would except him anywhere other than their beds.

"Move it, green pig." Sergeant Rel pushed Kith in the back of the shoulder. "Get out of the way." Some of the sergeant's lackey was snickering behind him.

"You could always go around, _Sergeant,"_ Kith said through his teeth.

"You disobeying an officer, pig." The sergeant said, puffing up his chest.

Kith gave a smile that promised death and dismemberment. "As a matter of… "

"Kith!" Kosh interrupted. The gnome was the only person Kith trusted. They met a few months before coming to Thassilon. Kith had been an orphan discarded by his own people. Kosh had been a kid subjected to the whims and fancies of slave traders.

The things they did to him and his family. And they called him a monster.

The sergeant upon seeing Kosh snorted and walked away.

Kith would have pummeled Sergeant dumbass and his two idiots. But he would have been beaten and thrown in jail or worse for hitting an officer.

Kosh was favored by the queen and the arse Sergeant knew better than to fuck with the gnome. Decent lady. Too rich for his blood though. Too prim and proper. All the things you would expect of a respectable queen.

"Seems like you're always getting into trouble, hmm?" Kosh said still eyeing the sergeant's back.

Kith just growled and headed down the narrow hallway to the back where the training grounds were. The sun was just rising and the air was still cool and crisp. It smelled of dewy grass and sweet as tarts cooking in the kitchen permeated the air. The kitchen window overlooked the training field and every morning Eris, he didn't know if she was the cook or not, would leave out sweets for the soldiers. Kith had always wondered why she bothered. The soldiers didn't give a shit. They were men with no real etiquette and couldn't even bother with a thank you. Kith's mother tried to teach him about kindness, but her dying ended such frivolousness. Eris was beautiful. Dirty blonde hair with amber eyes. She had a cute body and small freckles adorned her face. She was sweet and kind. Not traits typical in such a harsh world. He wondered how long it would take for the world to corrupt her, taking away all the things he had fallen in love with.

"The queen is sending out an elf necromancer and me to the Dreadlands to find out if the whispering Tyrant is moving his army into the Saga Lands. I want you to accompany us. We need muscle and I've asked the queen for your services." Kosh said eyeing him.

What's in it for me? Kith asked retrieving a sword from the weapons rack.

"Would you rather stay here with these people? They don't like you nor do they trust you to be anything more than fodder for whatever raids they send you to quell."

Kith pondered this for a moment. Killing the Whispering tyrant would be boon for him. It would earn him enough money to go anywhere he pleased. "I'll think about it." Kith stepped onto the field and two others of his rank joined him. With that Kosh left him to spar.

* * *

_**Kith**_

It was two hours later. When the elf and Kosh showed up at the city gate. Following behind them was Eris.

_What the hell? _Kith thought with confusion.

Kosh approached Kith with his hand in the air. "The queen asked for Eris to come."

"What is a cook going to do for us where we're going?" He asked incredulously. "It's not like she can kill them with a tart."

Eris snickered. "I happen to be a sorceress. Cooking tarts is just something I like to do. But maybe you're on to something. Death by exploding tarts." She thought to herself for a moment and nodded. "Sounds interesting."

Kith hadn't known she was a sorceress. He knew he was never going to have a chance with her, but her being a sorc cemented it.

"Sounds like a waste of time." Renimil started to walk on past them out of the city gates. Looking over he said, "Do try and keep up Sorceress."

Eris rolled her eyes and followed after Renimil.

Kith looked at Kosh. "Are we sure about this?"

Kosh knew about Kith's people and their hatred for magic users. So there was no way Kosh would have suggested this.

"No choice really," he said with a shrug.

And that was that. They were off towards an adventure that was filled with uncertainty and death. Hopefully, it wasn't _their_ death any of them had to worry about.

* * *

_**Kith**_

They had decided to head towards the Orc's capital first. The orcs incursions on the Saga Lands was a more immediate threat. The group spent the next few hours in silence traveling towards the Kodar mountains. Eris hated this silence. She was used to the casual conversations between the people in the city. But these guys. They all made her so uneasy.

Especially Kith. She made those tarts for him. But not wanting to be overly obvious she gave them to everyone. But only if he was on the training grounds. He was strong and dangerous. She just worried about how dangerous he was. She heard of his exploits out on missions. He fought like a man that was okay with dying. She was the opposite. She was light, friendly, and happy. He was dark, brooding and wore a constant frown. She liked that about him. He wore it very well. She was walking beside him and would try and catch glimpses as she looked around. What do you know, he was frowning. They were in a meadow heading towards a patch of trees. There were wildflowers of blues, yellows, and white. He looked completely out of place in such a [cutesy] backsplash.

Kosh, who was walking ahead stops suddenly and sticks up his hand to signal the others to stop. He crouches to the ground.

Kith grabs Eris, shoves her behind him and readies his weapon. He couldn't see whatever it was Kosh saw. But damn it smells like shit. Ahead he could see the trees moving and snapping. Whatever it was had to be pretty strong to do that. The smell became more pungent and now he could hear loud grunting. Eris continued to back up the same as Renimil. Out of the tree line burst forth a cyclops. It was over 7 feet tall. There was blood splatter all over its chest and on its mace. It looked a little too skinny. The cyclops licks his lips and heads straight for Kith. Kith starts after him.

Renimil's hand stretches forth as chilling darkness emits from his hand. The cyclops brings down his mace but Kith can easily dodge him. Kith counters with his falchion to slice the monster's arm. The cyclops grunts and pivots to strike Kith again.

As the monster lifts his arm to strike Kosh leaps from the bushes and slashes at the tendons behind the cyclops' knee. The monster bellows as blood pours out. The beast brings his mace down towards Kith.

Lightning shoots from Eris's hands and hits the cyclops in the face causing it to shriek loudly.

The mace of the monster brushes against Kith's shoulder who manages to dodge him again.

Renimil mumbles under his breath and vines suddenly appear from the ground. Flicking his hand, Renimil uses the weakness from the now injured tendons to wrap the vines around the beast's ankle. This causing the cyclops to stumble around trying to catch its footing.

Taking advantage of the unbalanced Cyclops, Kosh moves to the other knee and slashes the tendons in two quick movements. Blood spews out and the monster lands on the ground.

Kith dashes to the downed cyclops and stabs him in the eye.

The cyclops lets out a horrific shout. From the floor, the monster flails out his mace.

Kith jumps over the cyclops and dashes toward the beast's neck.

In two massive strokes, the beast is removed of its head.

Kith grunts. "I didn't even work up a sweat." he glances over to Kosh. He is slightly sweating and breathing a bit heavier but looks for ready for more.

"I would have suggested we rest here the night but damn," Renimil makes a face of disgust, "it smells horrendous."

"We could find a place in the trees. It's highly likely that it ate anything that would have been a threat." Eris offered, smoothing her hands down her robes.

Kith and Kosh clean off their blades on the cyclops' tattered clothes. It reeked even as they got further away from the cyclops. The monster's blood had gotten on Kith and Kosh along with other bodily fluids.

The trees provided shelter from the spring breezes. The sun broke through spots providing them with an adequate amount of light. Thick bushes surrounding some of the trees had berries and could provide kindling for a fire. There was a small pool of liquid, Kosh could see about a hundred feet away. Kosh starts to walk towards it. "Too green." The green liquid wasn't good. "Stay sharp. It's poison." The minute the words came out of his mouth a giant viper leaps out of the bushes.

Eris raises her hands and water shoots out from them making contact with the viper. The pressurized water hits the viper. It only gets knocked back a little but it was enough for Kosh to flip back a few times.

Kith got in front of Kosh, weapon at the ready. Kith charges at it and swings at its head.

The viper whips its tail around, knocking Kith off his feet.

He lands with a grunt a few feet away.

Darkness pools around Renimil's feet as black smoke fires past Eris to the creature. The deathly smoke begins to puff out over the area that Renimil hit.

Kosh slowly makes his way around the viper. He runs up it's back and to its head and buries his blade into the back of the viper's neck. The viper shakes and Kosh is thrown off but manages to land on his feet. One of Kosh's blades is now buried in the viper.

It's tail whips around hissing.

With it distracted trying to remove the blade, Kosh runs to stab its stomach. After the quick attack, Kosh flips backward and out of the way.

Eris shoots out bullets of fire from her hands hitting the viper directly in the face. The viper throws back his head and hisses loudly. Blood is dripping into its mouth and mixes with the venom, droplets of the mixture fall to the ground. It sizzles when it makes contact.

Kith gets to his feet with a roar. His face slightly distorted, he charges at the beast as it rears it open mouth down. Kith shoves his blade into its mouth and out the top of its head. The viper's tail spasms and pulsates. Kith kicks off the bottom of its jaw to dislodge his sword. The head falls back and Kosh's blade falls out and lands on the floor. Kith's breathing was uneven and shallow. It takes him a few moments to calm himself.

Renimil steps forward and retrieves 2 test tubes from his pack. "I can collect some of his venom to make antidotes just in case we encounter something like this again."

Eris nods, "Good idea"

Renimil smiles dryly. "I try"

Eris ignores his sarcasm and eyes Kith. "Is your back okay?

Do you need me to take a look at it?"

"Good luck with that" Kosh chuckles. Picking up his blade he begins to skin the viper beast. "Dinner."

Renimil had gathered wood and kindling and Eris gathers berries.

Kosh finishes skewering the meats while Kith sets up their sleeping bags. And sulks.

The group ate and headed to bed. A cyclops and a giant viper. They weren't even that far into their journey. If this was any indication of how the rest of the adventure was going to be, they better get their rest now. They were going to need it. Tomorrow morning, they were off to Kodar mountains and who knew what waited for them there.


	3. Chapter 3: Kosh's Luck

**Chapter 3: Kosh's Luck…**

* * *

_**Renimil**_

The group was already a few hours in the Kodar mountains. The air was thinner and much cooler. The wind was picking up and Renimil was regretting not bringing a thicker cloak. He had bought a new scroll and started training on it last night before going to sleep. He would need to buy more if he thought if he was going to take on the Whispering Tyrant.

Every time he thought about coming face to face with the murderer of his clan, it caused his blood to boil. He was scared sure but he couldn't think about that.

Fear was in the mind and he spent too long desiring to kill the lich bastard. He was walking behind Eris and decided to focus on her instead. Her shapely bottom is a good distraction.

Her hair was curly and went just past her ears. She had it tucked behind her ears and Renimil could see that the tips of her ears were red from the cool air. From back here he could look at her all he wanted with no one the wiser. Not that she would have ever known anyways. She has eyes for the Orc. Not sure what she saw in the impossible scenario. He looks like he could break her in one thrust. Renimil shook his head. She is pretty but too innocent. He liked a woman that knew her way around.

Renimil eyed his surroundings. The view is magnificent. Behind him, he can see the clearing where the cyclops still lay. Scavengers already starting to feast upon its corpse. Things were so small up here the world seemed bigger and brighter.

"Just over this next break should be a little mountain village. Heg Town, I think it was called. We should stop, buy gear, and warmer clothing." Kosh suggested.

Eris shivers. "That would be nice."

* * *

_**Kosh**_

They approach a tiny village with 3 - 4 shops, a tavern, a farm and a few houses for the residents. The tavern was the first thing they ran into and took up most of the right side of the village. The Dwarf towns-people were dressed in yak-fur.

Entering the tavern, Kosh walks up to the barman as the rest of the group sits down.

"What can I get you?'" the barman asks gruffly. He is a burly dwarf. His brown hair and beard is shorter than most. He had tattoos going up one side of his arms, dwarfish in design.

"My group and I are looking for a place to stay, food and perhaps some information," Kosh asks flippantly.

"The first two will cost you, of course." The dwarf scratches his beard. "10 gold pieces. I only have one room. But it has two beds. Tomorrow you and your friends can leave. We're not big on visitors." With that, the barman slides him a menu and walks away to help other patrons.

Kosh sighs and walks back to the group.

Kosh relays all that the barman said. "We need information and gear if we want to make it across the mountain without dying of frostbite," Kith says impatiently.

Kosh scans the customers in the bar. He notices a group of 3 male dwarves playing cards. Kosh smiles and Renimil follows his eyes to see what he was looking at.

Kosh walks over to the table. "Hello, fellows. How much to join?"

"20 pieces down." The man who spoke is the oldest looking of the group. His bread is gray and the most top part of his head had no hair.

"Hmm," Kosh says. He reaches into his pockets and pulls out his money pouch. He only had 100 pieces and still needed to buy gear and pay for the room.

"A game of chance. Dice war. Best roll out of three." A younger dwarf chimes in. "Once you beat me you go to Old man Mogar and put down an additional 25 pieces."

Damn, another 25 pieces, he couldn't lose 50 pieces, Kosh thought. "No problem" he responds with a fake smile. "But if I win you give me your money and information."

The group whispers amongst themselves and the old man turns and nods.

Kosh rolls. "16"

"Not bad" Mogar compliments.

The young one rolled the dice a bit in his hands. Kosh eyes his hand intently. There wouldn't be any cheating going past him. "7" the young one bit out

_Fuck!_ "4," Kosh says evenly. Not letting them see him sweat.

"17", the younger man says with a smirk. "Next one wins."

"13" Kosh keeps a straight face as if the 50 pieces was not going to suck losing.

The color on the dwarf's face left him as the dice landed. "4" he manages to croak out.

The younger man gets up, throws his money down and walks out mumbling obscenities about gnomes.

"Sore loser, I take it?" Kosh comments, smirking at the old dwarf who is now sitting in front of him.

Mogar ignores him and throws his dice. "8. Seems like you have good luck Little one."

Kosh knew he was saying that to get a rise out of him but what he didn't know was that as a slave in his younger years he was called much worse. Dice lands on 6. "Not that good apparently." In most of these games, Kosh learned from watching his slavers play. The slavers saw him watching and decided to let him play. The stakes were higher. Beatings if he lost. Extra food at dinner that night, if he had won. They forced him to play and it didn't take long to realize that they switched out the dice when he played. He lost every time. They soon got bored beating him, he guessed. After that, they moved on and fucked with someone else.

"6," Mogar says and lets out a puff of air.

_Yes!_ The dice rolls to a 7.

The old dwarf hands him his money. "2 questions."

"Orcs have been seen more and more on the flatlands.

Have you seen a rise in Orc activity around here?"

The crowd that was watching their game and started to disperse at the mention of orcs.

"We see the same number of orcs as usual."

_Lie_. Kosh nodded. "We are looking to earn some extra money to spend on gear and equipment. Anyways to earn that around here? I know you don't like visitors. But if we could help..." Kosh's words trail off.

The old man stands up. "There is an old cave further north of the village. No one can mine there anymore. Dwarves go in and never come out. Kill it whatever it is and we will compensate you."

"With Gold or the equivalent." Kosh clarifies.

Mogar smiles dips his head and leaves.

* * *

_**Renimil**_

The group ate and went to their room. It was small, fitting a tiny, round standing firepit in the corner and two dwarf-sized beds.

Renimil chuckles and looks at Kith.

"Flip you for it" Kith rolls his eyes and lays out his sleeping bag on the floor. "Man, do you hate everyone?" Renimil asks.

Giving the elf his back, he replies. "Just magic users. Especially ones like you."

"Handsome, charming, powerful?"

Kith makes a gagging sound.

Kosh chuckles and lays down on the bed just below a round window. Eris takes the other bed.

Renimil looks at Eris. No doubt her feelings are hurt by Kith's comment. He didn't blame Kith his opinion. Powerful magic users forced his people out of their homelands and they were never the same. Renimil shrugs and lays out his sleeping bag. He sits down on it and takes out his _Blindness_ scroll. It was a higher level and was taking longer to get this one because of it. Light sputtered from his hands and then fizzled out after a few seconds.

Looking out the corner of his eye he can see Eris staring at him. Quickly, she turns over. _Damn sorcs. they had it easy. This shit was in their blood._ His clan had mostly been made up of rangers. None were really heavy magic users. He would have been the first. Would he have been, if things had been different. Renimil had decided long ago that beating the Tyrant at his own magic was Ren's way of revenging his family. It truly didn't matter how he killed him. He just wanted… to sleep. Though, being honest with himself, he knew killing his nemesis wouldn't stop the nightmares. He would re-live them over and over. Renimil practiced for another half hour before getting exhausted. He managed to hold blinding energy for 30 seconds. It wasn't long before Ren drifted into the sleepy darkness of his ever-going nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4: A Dwarf Eating Cave!

Chapter 4: A Dwarf Eating Cave

_**Kith**_

Kith wakes up uneasy. He knows what the hell he said last night and it was true. He hates magic. Magic brought so much pain for his people. That pain turned to anger and, in his tribe, they took that anger out on him. And his poor mom, not like she could help it. Kith shakes his head ridding him of those thoughts. Eris is exactly what he hates; sweet, young, and magical. Everything he wasn't. Fuck it. Not going to feel sorry about it. Kith is the first one up and makes his way downstairs. There is only the arsehole barman from last night and a youngling dwarf girl who is sweeping.

"Breakfast?" kith grumbles.

Not taking his eyes off Kith, the dwarf reaches down and slaps a menu in front of him.

"Gee, thanks," Kith says as sweetly as the face on a hobgoblin.

The dwarf glowers at him a moment longer. Kith gives him his order.

"Stewed hyena, spicy cider ale and elderberry buns. Four of each." Kith says batting his eyelashes.

The barman must have gotten a kick out of that because he smirked and walked off to the kitchen. Either that or he was planning to do something really bad with their food.

Kith decided to walk around outside while he waited for his food. The air is pretty frigid, not yet cold enough to snow. Kith hears a loud banging. Metal against metal. _ Ah, weaponsmith perhaps?_ He thought. Kith walks across the narrow dirt road and around to the side of the house in front of him. _ Damn, just a blacksmith making picks, and household goods. _

The dwarf sees Kith and stops pounding. " You part of the group going into the cave?" he asks. The man's hands had two bandaged fingers and a few burn marks along his arms.

"Anything you could tell me?" Kith puts his hand up as the man was about to speak. "That I don't know already."

The man closes his mouth and starts to pound away once more.

Kith walks away and back towards the tavern. As he gets to the middle of the road, a little girl approaches him. Kith looks around feeling incredibly out of his element. The girl says nothing and just looks at him.

Just then he sees Eris walk up beside him. He breathes a sigh of relief. He waits for her to talk to the girl but nothing. He peers over at Eris and she smiles at him. As sweet as the face on a hobgoblin. He groans and she smiles bigger cocking her head slightly. _Damn her_.

"Hello," he says rigidly to the little girl.

The girl beckons him to bend down and come closer. "Can you keep a secret?" she asks. She has chubby, rosy cheeks. Her black hair is in a thick braid and almost reaches the ground.

He whispers, "Yes".

The girl tries to speak softly but it just comes out as a loud whisper. "My friend and I like to play in the field. That's next to the cave," she paused, "if you didn't know. Anyways, one day we got really close and could hear clicking and tapping. The boys dared my friend Garma to go into the cave 5 paces and run back out."

Kith nods for her to continue.

"She was too scared. But I wasn't scared," she says haughtily. "I'm scared of nothing. I went in and the clicking and tapping got louder. The ground was sticky and there were big," she showed him the size with her arms, "white pillows on the ground. Then my mom called and I got out of there." The girl ponders another thought. "I guess am I scared of one thing."

Kith didn't know what to make of this girl. No one in the group could get anything out about the damned cave and this wisp of a girl was offering it. "Maybe, I should talk to children more often," he said under his breath.

Eris bends down to the girl. " That's good. Parents keep you safe. Although, I never listened to my parents. I loved to adventure when I was your age. But you have to be smart about your adventures. Going into a dark cave-"

"Not really smart." the girl interrupts.

Eris nods and shoos the girl to play with her friends. She looks so natural talking to the girl.

"What do your parents think of you going on this journey?" Kith asks, curious.

They walk back to the tavern. "If they were still alive, I think," Eris laughed. "They would lock me in my bedroom."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize." Kith opens the door for her. Before walking in she steps up to him. She was so close. He can smell the jasmine she used for her hair. It was all he could do not to close his eyes and breath her in deep.

"My parents were killed by 3 outcast half-orcs." Eris' eyes flicker. Electric static in one eye, fire in the other. "I've chosen NOT to judge the actions of those half-orcs against all the others." He knew she was speaking to the comment he said last night. "Not all magic users are bad." She walks in and heads for the table where Kosh had already sat down.

Kith closes his eyes a moment and joins her. _Fuck me._

_**Eris**_

Eris relays all the information the girl had given to them.

It was quite cute watching Kith talk to the little girl.

Eris looks around. "Is Renimil still sleeping?" She asks.

"Last I saw, he was practicing some magic," Kosh mutters. Damn thing nearly killed me. I couldn't see anything.

She smiles. That meant he finally mastered it. She watched him last night until he caught her. She thought about helping him. Then realized that he probably would not have liked that in the slightest. She could sense he was powerful. Just how powerful?

Eris suspected _he_ didn't even know. **Blindness** would have taken at least another day to learn and he had just gotten that spell.

She knew what needed to be done if he got his hands on the scroll. That's why the queen sent her. Kosh would have back up. But could they also take down Kith if he chose to side with Renimil? Could _she _do it?

Renimil finally joined them. His hair is pulled back in a sleek braid, accentuating his elvish features. He is quite handsome but something in his eyes seems… lonely. They all had it. She heard rumors of Kith and Kosh's upbringing. They were beaten, orphaned, cast out. They probably all thought she was some innocent wisp of a girl. Little did they know. Her parents were killed and she just stood there. Never once lifting a finger. She was too afraid. Afraid of getting hurt, of her powers she was just learning about. She watched as they butchered them. She ran out of the house screaming. The Half-orcs had slaughtered another house next to them and when she ran up to the door, there was a blood trail leading inside.

The scream had brought out the guards and the Half-orcs made it to the edge of the village and into the trees.

They were never caught. Because of that, she could never sleep soundly again in the village. Lack of sleep caused her magic to be unstable. After a _tiny_ explosion, she was kicked out by the village. When they saw her, they saw a coward. The kids had no problems telling her too.

_**Kith**_

The group finished eating and headed towards the cave. The wood holding up the dirt to create a doorway was starting to rot away. It was dark and the only noise the group could hear was dripping. They inched closer with Kosh in the lead.

He bends down and lifts something stringy and sticky.

Kosh wraps moss from a felled tree nearby on a thick branch.

He lights it on fire and hands it to Kith. Kosh would have snuck inside, but the sticky substance covers the floor and walls in big patches. He decides to let Kith take point. Kith hands Eris the torch. The others could see well enough in the cave.

Like the girl said there is a _pillow _half against the wall, half on the floor. Of course, Kith knew what it really was. "Kosh" he whispers without looking back.

"I see it"

Kith grips his now unsheathed sword tighter. There were several species of spiders. He hopes these are the smaller ones. But they wouldn't have been able to do this. There are strings of the web connecting from the floor to the ground.

Kith squeezes between the webbing strings and the group follows. As Ren walks past, his backpack gently brushes against it, unawares to the group.

Webbing shoots from the darkness, catching Kith off guard. The spider leaps at the trapped Half-Orc. The spider's huge teeth sink into Kith's shoulder and he grunts in agony. The venom works quickly. Kith starts to perspire and feel sick.

Kosh dashes forward and slides between the spider, hacking at its legs. He stands at it's back and stabs the creature's back end causing the goliath spider to rear up. Kosh backs up as the spider turns towards him.

A vine appears around the spider and wraps around the creature's legs. The spider writhes against it, screeching. Seeing the spider stuck, Renimil runs towards Kith and gives him a venom antidote he had developed using the venom from the snake they fought earlier. It was a 50/50 chance that it would work on this type of venom.

Kith's vision was blurry and he was afraid to hack at the webbing since he could hit his feet. The antidote lessens then affects but since this was from spider venom and not snake venom, he knew this was the best it was going to be.

Eris shoots forth a ray of light, singeing the creature's back end.

She would have used a fireball but that would have hit Kith and Kosh. It would also have taken a lot more energy.

The spider's body starts to pulsate blue and breaks through the sticky vines. It rears up stabbing down at Kosh. Kosh blocks one leg with his dagger but is knocked down. Another leg of the spider spears through Kosh's shoulder and rips its legs out causing Kosh's shoulder to immediately ooze blood. Kosh grips his arm in agony as he scrambles back to his feet.

The spider turns to face Eris and skitters over to her.

Kosh, now only able to use one hand runs to the spot still gushing on the monster and stabs at it.

Black shadows dance around Ren's feet swirling up his body.

His eyes blacken as darkness discharges from his fingertips and shoot out at the monster. The spider stumbles and shakes itself. The blue on its body shines brighter.

Kith finally cuts himself free and rushes over to Eris. Fury distorting his face as he jumps in the air. He brings his sword down hard, at the area the others kept hitting, with a roar.

The blue light on the goliath spider starts to get weaker. It stumbles around unable to catch its footing.

Drops of flame burst from Eris' hands as she aims for the creature's face. Its scream is deafening. Shaking the cave and causing rocks to fall from the ceil as well as more cocooned bodies. One lands on Ren.

"Shit," Ren says, rolling the cocoon off him and getting back to his feet.

The spider falls to the ground, legs spread out around him.

Ren pulls Eris back, as the spider wriggles on the ground.

Kosh, breathing heavily falls to his knees clutching his arm.

Producing an orb of flames, Renimil throws it at the spider's face, silencing it for good.

Ren bends down over the spider and collects more venom.

"Well, that sucked."

"Let's get the hell out of here." Kith replies. He walks over to Kosh and helps him to his feet.

Kosh was unsteady at first but Kith knew if he threw Kosh over his shoulder, the gnome would have skewered him in the ass. Kith was staggering as well. They needed medical attention fast.

Eris looks down at the cocoon that had fallen on Renimil. Several of them were scattered across the cave and more still on the roof. Eris' heart pounded in her chest.

Kith put his hand on her shoulder. "We should go and tell them it's safe to come to get their fallen. He pauses as a tear falls down Eris' cheek. He wipes it away, there is no more we can do here. With that, he walks out of the cave.

Eris sighs. She knows he is right but it still hurts.


	5. Chapter 5: Two Options

**Chapter 5: Two Options**

_**Kosh**_

Kosh sits up in the bed. He is stiff from laying down so long and stretches out his muscles. In and out of consciousness, he overheard Renimil and Eris talking of whispers that the orcs carried a banner of the Black Sun. _More rumors, _Kosh thought. If the Black Sun was here, it would be easy pickings going across the mountains into Thassilon. All that stood in the way were tiny villages that wouldn't have the manpower to hold back an Orc army. Kosh's thoughts went back to his actions in the cave. He was feeling weak and weakness was something he hated to feel. He didn't survive slavery and the streets on weakness. He hated the way the people looked at him as he walked back into the village. Their small-town villagers fawned and fussed on him. It was all he could do not to choke them. Kith stayed nearby, knowing Kosh's annoyed thoughts. And his distrust of people he didn't know. He didn't trust anyone outside Kith. What he felt of Kith was the closest he's ever been to anyone before. He preferred to keep his trust to a minimum. People only let you down.

Kosh walks downstairs to join the group and eat. The townspeople were extremely grateful. They allowed them to stay in the inn free for 2 days and gave them gear at a discount.

"I'm starving," Kosh says gruffly. He picks up a mug that was Eris' and downs it. "And thirsty."

Eris didn't seem to mind. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was stomped on by a giant eight-legged monster," he says flatly.

She nods her head. "What's the plan?" Eris asks, changing the topic.

"We can keep going across the mountains. Follow the directions the villagers said the Orc receded back to." Renimil offers.

"Have we gathered our gear together and anything else we need?" Kosh asks. He ordered another drink. One for him and another for Eris.

Renimil replies smugly. "Yes. We have better venom antidotes as well."

Kosh didn't like overly confident people. But for whatever reason, Renimil amused him. _Cocky bastard._ he thought.

"You're awfully quiet over there, Kith. Did my injury scare you?" Kosh asks with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye.

Kith scoffs. "We barely made it out of that cave." He thought a moment.

"I'm up for a fight. But if we run into anything stronger, we might not have the same result."

"Do we have a choice?" Renimil asks.

Kith shrugs nonchalantly.

Kosh agreed with Renimil. "No choice. If the orcs make it across, we're stuck fighting them there. At least we can take them by surprise by going to them."

Eris shakes her head. "What it sounded like from the villagers, is the same group of men is attacking. Taking on an army would be suicide."

"We can scout first and make a decision if we meet up with any orc threats," Kosh replies.

"Sounds like we have a plan," Renimil says.

* * *

_**Renimil **_

The group had changed. They gathered their belongings and extra provisions that would hopefully last until the next outpost. Meeting outside, a little girl walks up to Kith and hands him a small stuffed thatch doll. In Kith's hand, the doll looked dainty and… ridiculous. Ren had to admit, though, that it was a sweet moment.

Kith looks stiff as if he'd never received a gift before. It wasn't surprising to him. Ren heard that Kith's clan was not amicable towards the half-orc kind. Growing up must have been a bitch. So different from his upbringing. He was loved, that's what made losing them so hurtful. Ren shook his thoughts. The mountain they were climbing was the tallest one so far. And Renimil was glad for the new gear. No sooner did they reach the top; the floor gave way. Kosh fell but was able to land on his feet. Kith managed to catch himself on the edge using his climbing ax. Eris slid past him and was caught by Kith.

Renimil slowly moved towards Kith to try and grab Eris. The ice began to crack again and all of them fell.

Renimil landed on Kith who cushioned the fall. Eris thankfully landed on a pile of snow breaking her fall. Though she winced as she sat up.

Renimil looks over at Kith and puts his hand on his shoulder. "My hero".

"Arse," Kith says shoving Ren off him.

Ren laughs.

Eris chuckles. "Would you two like some privacy, she paused. Or would you prefer an audience." She winks and leaves Ren and Kith to gape after her.

Perhaps she wasn't as innocent as Ren believed. "Damn".

The group moves further down into the cavern. Ren was walking in the back and as they passed, through a narrow hallway, he thought he saw something move behind the wall of ice to the left of him. " Did you guys see that?"

Kosh and Kith were further ahead and only Eris stopped to look back at him. She looks in the direction Ren is now focusing on. Someone or _something_ ran past, causing Eris to jump and step back. "Kith. Kosh." She called after them. They stop and Kith walks back to her.

The figure walks closer to the wall. It was distorted but they could make out exactly what it was.

Kith's hand went to his weapon. "Is that a yeti?"

"I'm beginning to really hate caves," Eris says backing away to put Kith between her and the wall.

The yeti did nothing and the group backed away slowly.

"This way," Kosh says. " I think I see a way out."

They follow Kosh into a bigger cavern where two dead carcasses of boar lay in the corner the opposite side of them. There was a doorway to the left of them and another just behind the carcasses. The one to the left grew darker as two yetis came through it into the cavern. Seeing the group, they roar. The sound of ice breaking and footfalls coming from behind them had the group running to the other entrance. They ran for a few minutes, the yeti on their tail. Light from the outside or what they hoped was the outside was growing brighter.

As they left the cavern to the outside. Kith hit the entrance causing the hallway they were running down, to collapse on top of the enraged yetis.

On the other side of the mountain, the warmth of the sun kisses their face.

Kosh had no desire to waste time fighting the yeti's, no doubt there was more than the three they'd met. From this view, they can see a thicket of trees with smoke rising from the canopy. They heard the soft tune of a lute.

"Could be another dwarf village," Eris says optimistically.

"To only hope," Ren responds.

* * *

_**Kosh **_

It was an hour later before they made their way to the area with the smoke. It was a small caravan party with a few soldiers standing guard. Three to be exact.

Kosh came into view, announcing himself. The guards gather closer to Kosh. "State your business, gnome." One soldier commands.

He is puffing his chest and trying to appear intimidating. He is short even for a human. His armor is clean, too clean, and his hand quivers ever so slightly on his sheathed sword.

Kosh keeps a straight face. "My group and I are just passing through."

The other guardsmen look around. The youngest guard shouts, "show yourselves!" and takes out his sword. Ren, Kith, and Eris come into view from behind him.

"We just seek to past through. We saw your light," Kosh flicks his hand, "and got curious."

A gnome merchant steps forward to come to the captain's side.

"Easy friends," he says peacefully. "Please come sit by the fire and rest."

So trusting. Too trusting. If Kosh's group was bad, they could have easily taken over the guards and slaughtered the merchants. The wares would have been theirs for the taking. Not too long ago, that wouldn't have been unheard of for him. But he was not the same now. He only did that because he was forced to not because he wanted to.

The party sat down by the fire and took out their food to cook.

They participated in small talk to lighten the mood. The guards eyed them and talked softly to each other. "Is there a village or town nearby?" Kosh asks.

"About 2 days east of here." The peaceful gnome points. "Further down the mountain. I would offer you something from my wares but these are to be delivered to a dwarf village further north."

Eris puts her hands up. "We appreciate your kind thoughts, sir."

The gnome smiles. "Please call me, Medge. We come from the village I told you about. You'll receive a warm welcome. The boys here," he says, indicating the guards, "are from a few villages over. They came looking for some extra money."

Eris and Medge talk amongst themselves. _Nice. _Kosh was able to now scope out their new friends without having to participate in the conversation. He looks around and notices two other gnomes, one female and the other male. They are laughing quietly and setting up a sleeping tent. Another older male gnome was feeding their horses and latching down the cover over their wares. Kosh continues to scan his surroundings, his eyes fall on Kith's. Kith flicks his eyes to indicate the guards behind them still huddled together. Kith smooths his hand over his chest as if to brush something off. When Kosh's eyes look back to the guards he looks at their clothes again. Something about the uniforms was peculiar. They didn't quite match and their shoes weren't a regulation boot. Even they didn't match the uniform.

Kosh yawns noticeably. Getting up he walks closer to the guards. "Do you guys mind if we rest here the night?"

One of the guards started to walk towards the female gnome, who was still talking to what seemed to be her mate. With a snap of the wrist, Kosh throws one of his kukris at the guard. The dagger lodges into his hand and it's pinned against the side of the wooden caravan. He screams. Kosh rushes towards the man. The merchants huddle together and hide behind one of the farther caravans.

Ren is already mumbling an incantation under his breath as he eyes the young guard. A wisp of darkness surrounds the young guard and he bends over to retch.

Lightning streaks out of Eris' fingers and shoots through the young guard and into the other who's hand is presently incapacitated. They convulse. One dropping to the ground the other slumped over falling to his knees.

Kith stands and turns towards the captain. "This can go two ways, though to let you know, I'm partial to letting them wreck the three of you," Kith continues. "Option one, you can tell me who_ you are _and what _your_ business is. Or… Option two. You can try and attack us and we just kill you." Kith shook his head. " Please note. I said _try_."

The captain stays quiet, visibly shaking at this point. His hand still on the hilt of his sword. _I'm pretty sure he's about to shit his pants._ Kosh thinks to himself.

"He asked you a question ", Eris says. Electricity snaps and pops in her hands as she walks closer to the captain.

_Fuck. He actually pissed his pants_. Ren smiles and points at the captain's pants. "Is that option one or two? I'm a bit confused."

"Was there even an option," Kosh states as he walks over to dislodge the dagger. "He is still alive." He tells Eris.

Eris looks relieved. She has her hands down but tiny sparks still crackled around her hand.

Kith walks over, disarms the captain, and checks on the young guard. "He is too". Then he adds, " empty your pockets and that of your friends. Put your bags here." Kith points to a spot on the ground. The captain scrambles and does what Kith asked.

The guards had a bag of money, food and equipment, an iron shield-shaped medallion and some jewelry. Ren looks at the jewelry. "Should fetch a good price."

Eris opens the bag of money. Looking over to the merchants hiding behind the wheel of the caravan she asks, "what was their price?"

"50 gold pieces." The female gnome responds.

Eris takes out the difference and holds out the bag holding their 50.

"They were going to rob you," Kosh informs the merchants. Isn't that right?" Kosh said looking at the captain in disgust.

The captain nods.

"Got any rope?" Kosh asks.

Medge speaks up. "Yes." He retrieves it and Kosh ties the guards up.

* * *

_**Renimil **_

The group finally managed to get some sleep. They told the merchants to be wary of yeti and apologized for not being to help them further.

"It was nice of them to give us some of their gold." Eris states.

"We did save their lives," Renimil adds.

"Would you have done it if you knew there was no money involved?"

Renimil looks at her. Such a pretty little world she lives in.


	6. Chapter 6: Not What It Seems

**Chapter 6: Not What It Seems**

_**Eris**_

They arrived at the gateway of Narrlin Hamlet. The place where Medge and the other merchants had come from. It was early in the morning and the townspeople were busy doing their chores and setting up their wares.

The guardsmen at the city gate greeted them warmly. It was slightly bigger than the dwarf village they had just come from. It also housed a variety of races. Most of the populace was gnomes with a few humans and elves here and there. They made their way to the huge building in the middle of the town.

It was made of wood and was a bit in disrepair. A huge bell chimed at the top of it. Outside the entrance was a half-elf. He was dressed in more formal attire. His brown hair was cut short and smoothed back. His skin lightly tanned. He wasn't as tall as Kith or Ren but he was handsome and strong looking.

The man turned their way.

"Hello, adventurers," the half-elf says in an even and light tone.

"Good morning," Kosh responds. Mayhap you're someone to talk to about, Kosh looks around, "some more sensitive business?"

The half-elf ponders Kosh a moment and does the same to each of the other group members. He eyes Ren the longest.

Saying to Ren, "My name is Elion. Elion gestures for them to come inside.

Eris looks around. The building looks like it did outside. Some of the paint is peeling off the walls and the furniture is somewhat worn.

It was warm and cozy despite the disheveled appearance. They walk through a small seating area with chairs lined up against the wall on one side and a desk with a halfling on the opposite side. The halfling nods to Elion as they continued past her into another room. This one is smaller than the last one. The group barely fit.

She is pushed up against Ren's back and could feel his pack digging into her chest. "I think I'll take a look around," Eris says

"I'll go with you." Kith states.

Eris' heart pounds. There wasn't much chance of her getting alone time with Kith. She could barely contain her excitement.

The pair walk outside. "Maybe we can talk to some of the townspeople." Eris offers.

Kith nods heading towards a younger woman who seems to be a few months pregnant. She was human and very beautiful. Not someone Eris would think would be in this little town sweeping the leaves off her front porch. Eris looks after Kith walking ahead. How was she going to be able to get him to open up? It wasn't like he was the biggest talker. She wanted to get closer to him. Find out more about him. She knows his past wasn't something he likes to talk about. She heard a lot about it from the rumors the guards would say. She wanted to know how much of it was true though. They said in a fit of rage that Kith had killed his mother and attacked the chieftain.

Eris takes a deep breath, reaches out and grabs his arm.

The woman sees Kith and Eris and stops sweeping. The woman puts her hand instinctively on her stomach and looks at the Eris' hand now braced on Kith's arm. Kith looks down at Eris. She quickly removes her hand and her face begins to feel uncomfortably hot. Kith looks at her a moment longer, then turns to the woman.

"Hello," Kith says hoarsely. "My companions and I are traveling through. Have you heard of the Black Sun?"

The woman shakes her head, clearly unnerved by Kith and heads inside.

"Maybe you should do the talking, Eris," Kith says sighing and rubbing his face.

Eris' notes the small look of displeasure at the woman's reaction. "You shouldn't let her ignorance upset you. She doesn't know you."

"You don't either". Kith gave her a peevish look.

"I know better than to judge someone without knowing them."

"You think you're better than all the others?" Kith asks. "A bit more conceited than I first thought," Kith said walking towards the building next door.

"Does that mean you were thinking about me then?"

Kith stops walking, then continues ignoring her.

Eris continued on. "That's good to know considering I've thought about you since I first saw you."

Kith stops so suddenly that Eris walks into his back. He whips around and glowers down at her. "Woman, what are you playing at?"

Eris smiles sweetly at him and quirks an eyebrow. Her face resembled sweetness and his, grumpiness "I thought you were ignoring me?"

Kith proceeds to look at her waiting for her to continue.

Eris thought he was so handsome. He really didn't look so orcish that anyone should be so nasty to him. But she also knew she was biased. "You thought I really wanted to make tarts for _everyone? _

I never made them when you weren't there," Eris said looking away. If she could see her face she would bet it was as red as a phoenix's feather.

Kith eyes her suspiciously. "I don't believe you"

Looking offended Eris scoffs. "I speak truth Kith. I heard you liked elderberry. Was that not true?" She said biting her lip. It was her favorite too. She would be crushed to find out it wasn't true. What if he didn't feel that way about her. She had never really thought about that.

* * *

_**Kith**_

Kith's features soften. "Where did you get your information from?" He already knew. Only one person knew him enough. Only one person would pay enough attention to him. Well, outside of Eris it would seem. Could he be so lucky that she likes him? Damn, she looks so sexy standing there worried if he really likes elderberries.

"I can 't give up my informant." She turns her face, nose in the air. He could really kiss that face.

Kith smirks and turns around to walk to the next house.

Eris grunts and stomps towards him. She walks up the ram shackled stairs. They creak under her weight and for a second, he thinks they will give way. "The shop sign read "_Bits and Brews_," Kith tells her.

Eris says nothing likely ignoring him for ignoring her. He was fine with that. He needed time to deal with what she had said.

If it was true. It will be easy to find out. All he has to do is ask Kosh if she has ever asked about him before.

The notice on the door says open and they walk in.

"What can I do for you?" an elf asks, not looking up from the busywork he is preoccupied with. He is young and tall with black hair pulled back in a short, messy braid. He seemed overly pretty.

He looks at Eris. She steps forward and begins to ask, " My group and I are wondering if you've heard any rumors of the Black Sun recently." Her voice is silky and sultry and the elf must have noticed too since his head snaps up and finally takes notice of them.

Eris smiles as the elf slowly looks her over. A bit too slowly for Kith's taste. Kith growls as if that was telling the elf that Eris was his and the man moves his gaze to Kith. A knowing grin forms on the man's face.

Why is a pretty thing like you worried about some as horrid as the Black Sun?" he says with a smoothness that caused Kith to roll his eyes in disgust.

"We heard rumors of the Black Sun in this area," Kith states flatly.

For a moment the elf's eyes flicker. "Just your usual orc sightings nothing about the Black Sun though. Sorry." counter. "Please come back again if you need any potions or scrolls," Looking Eris over again, "I would be happy to accommodate you. " He casually goes back to doing busy work from before.

* * *

_**Renimil**_

"We haven't seen the banner of the Black Sun for a few months now." Elion states. "Farmer Trif had complained of strange noises out on his land the past couple nights. Says he sees shadows but that's about it. The usual missing animal here and there. Though, that isn't unheard of."

Renimil looks around the official's office. There was a painting on both sides of the door they came through. One of Elion and another of an older woman. She looked like the female version of him. There was a small bookshelf to the left of the desk. The room smells of the fresh flowers that are sitting on his desk. Not a smell Renimil liked in the least.

Kosh sitting in the only chair, shifts in his seat. "Any chance this Trif would speak to us?"

Elion shakes his head. "Hasn't been home. I think he went with a caravan that left a few days ago."

Kosh didn't bother telling him that there was no Trif in that caravan. It could be nothing after all. But Kosh had a sinking feeling, things were not what they seemed out on the farm.

Renimil places his hand on Kosh's shoulder. "We can still go by, maybe talk to a farmhand of something."

Elion gestures his approval.

Renimil can feel Kosh stiffen under his hand. He squeezes slightly and removes it. He didn't intend to upset the gnome. He likes him. He likes all of them. Even the half-orc. His heart wasn't hardened by betrayals like Kith and Kosh.

Though trust was still something that was earned not instantly given. He was no idiot. He knew to earn their trust was going to be hard. For some reason, he actually cared. _Why?_ He thought. Part of it him didn't know, another said it was because they had more in common then they all realized. Kith wanted to belong so did he and Kosh. They would never admit it but it was there. A silent plea that only the lonely could understand. He even felt that from Eris. She is still a bit of a mystery and that doesn't sit well with Renimil. He wanted to know a bit more about her.

Kosh and the official talk a bit longer about the town and the people. They didn't have anything they needed help with, so the conversation was brief.

Kosh stands up. "Thank you for your time, Elion." With that, they left to go meet back up with Kith and Eris.

* * *

_**Eris**_

Kith and Eris make their way back to the town square. The street is now busier with people selling their goods. The people give Kith a wide berth and try to sell their goods to Eris.

Eris thought about the apothecary. He was hiding something. The mention of the Black Sun had changed his attitude slightly.

"What do you think of that elf?" She asks Kith.

"Didn't like him." He says. He seemed to have noticed something about the goods seller himself.

They meet with Ren and Kosh, as they are leaving the official's office. Kosh retells them what Elion had said but reminds them that there wasn't anyone named Trif with the caravan they had met days before.

"A different caravan, mayhap?" Kith guesses.

Ren and Kosh both shrug.

Eris tells them of their suspicious run-in with the elf in the apothecary.

"Seems there is more to this village." Kosh states.

Eris walks beside Kith in uncomfortable ease. Was Kith mad at her for knowing something about him? She tried to be upfront about her feelings but it didn't seem that he was willing to reciprocate. Eris sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kith asks.

Eris smiles and shakes her head. She was definitely not going to be upfront by telling him it hurt that he didn't seem to want to have anything to do with her. She had always felt lonely. After being orphaned then driven from her village. She thought they would have that in common. She wanted someone to share her heart with or even the mission they were on which scares her. She knew the likeliness of making it back home, after all, this was minimal. It sent shivers down her spine thinking about it.

They made it to the farm. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

A few farmhands were out working in the fields.

Approaching one, Kosh speaks up. "Hail young sir." The farmhand looks to them and wipes his forehead. The air around them smells of freshly watered dirt and the young human male had it smeared across his face and on his pants.

"Hello"

"We're here to speak to Trif," Kosh informs him. "The elf official in town said he may be here"

"Haven't seen 'im for a few days. Think he left with a 'aravan few days past."

"Mind if we look around?"

The young farmhand waves his hand. "Don't see what you 'll find but, guess so"

Eris sees movement coming from her right and looks out towards the forest just on the edge of the farm. She tugs on Ren's shirt.

"What is that?" Ren looks to where she is pointing. He recognizes what he sees and his eyes got big.

"Kith," he says his voice louder than usual.

Soon the others recognize what they see and start making their way over to the horde of undead now emerging from the trees.


	7. Chapter 7 : Enter - Another Necromancer

Chapter 7: Enter - Another Necromancer

* * *

_**Renimil**_

_Shit, this isn't good. _ Ren thinks as they quickly make their way to the tree line. The undead was now moving towards some of the farmhands nearer to the forest. Upon seeing the group of undead creatures, they scream and run in the other direction. The adventurers start to sprint.

Kosh dips low and makes his way to the back of the undead creature to left. He leaps out of his crouch position and stabs the hulking zombie(1) in both his sides.

Sparks fly off Eris's hands and hit the creature(1) that was attacked by Kosh and then connects with the other creature(2) beside it.

Kith slashes down his sword on the second lightning victim(2) causing it to stumble backward.

The monster Kosh hits turns slowly towards Kosh and swings at him with a hunk of meat. Kosh manages to back away. The one that was hit with lightning and Kith's falchion attacks Kith who blocks his attack but is pushed back slightly his feet digging into the ground. Another zombie(3) makes its way towards Kith while the other two keep moving forward towards Renimil and Eris.

_Damn, these guys are strong_. Kosh thinks.

Light pours from Renimil and strikes at the second creature(2).

It starts to wobble and collapses to the ground.

Kosh flips forward and stabs his zombie(1) in the stomach. The cut opens its stomach. Putrid green liquid drips down. The area fills with a rotting stench that makes Kosh back away covering his nose. The monster falls to the ground with a resounding thud

The two creatures get closer to Eris and Ren. Eris creates a sphere of fire that lands on top of one of the uninjured zombies(4). The fire burns bright and parts the skin and fat burn off the creature's body.

"If they don't kill us the smell will," Renimil shouted out to Eris.

Kith roars and digs his blade all the way into the third creature's stomach.

Kith takes his sword halfway out of the monster's stomach just as it slams his weapon into the side of Kith's arm knocking him a few feet away. Kith recovers and runs full force shoving the blade straight through the monster's stomach again. The last two were now right on Ren and Eris. The one whose skin is scorched, swings at Eris who ducks down. It swings again and Eris instinctively blocks with her arm. She is hurled towards Kith. Renimil dives towards the ground and flips to his back. His monster brings down his weapon but misses.

Renimil summons a ward of protection on himself darkness floats around him and shoots from his hands and hits the zombie. The zombie(5) stumbles forward and falls to the ground. Renimil rolls a few times just as the foul creature was going to land on him.

_Damn_,_ that was close._ Renimil thought. Vines crept over his body and was holding him in place. "Guys?" He shouted. He couldn't see his team; he could only hear them.

Kosh ran over to Eris. "You okay?"

Eris clearly hurt waves him away. "Go. Get the other one."

Kosh runs at the monster that had hit Eris. He throws his dagger at the zombie's(4) face. Bringing him down.

Eris clamors to her feet. As soon as she does, she feels an overwhelming sickness take hold. She leans forward and heaves.

For good measure, Kith beheads the 3 undead monsters next to him.

Ren continues to shout. He does his best to get free but nothing.

Kosh looks over the group and finally finds Renimil stuck in vines. Darkness in the corner of his eye caught Kosh's attention. Flipping back just out of the darkness' reach.

"I heard them speak of you Renimil" the dark necromancer states. "I wondered when I was going to run into you. I must say it has been a pleasure."

Renimil didn't have to look to know who the voice belonged to. His rival from his school years.

"Arix" Renimil says between his teeth.

"If you're going to come after me now, you'll have to be better prepared. Till we meet again old friend." With that Arix was gone.

* * *

_**Renimil **_

The group made their way back to the village. Renimil wasn't happy. The team hadn't taken on a group before. They were lucky to make it out alive if Arix was involved.

"How is Eris?" Renimil asks one of the healers in the village.

"She's okay, just a little beat up but she's strong and will be fine." the healer says with a calm voice.

Their wounds had already been healed. Kith and Kosh were used to taking on more damage than they were. Eris took a direct hit. Thankfully, the zombies weren't overly strong.

Kith is sitting on the floor next to Eris. "Arix, who is he?" Kith demands.

"An old rival from the academy. He was two years ahead of me. He was a pompous arse back then." Renimil explains. "Arix was number one at the academy when he graduated. I could only beat some of his scores."

"Clearly, you beat his scores in being a decent human being," Eris says sitting up slowly in the bed.

Kith turns to her. "You shouldn't get up just yet, Eris."

"I'm good." She replies putting her hand on his chest.

They seemed to have gotten closer since the last time they were together like this. Ren still thought they were a unique match. But who is he to say? "I never liked Arix, but I would have never thought he would have done anything like this."

"We need to check out the farmhouse," Kith says.

"And the forest where the zombies came from," Eris adds softly. She stretches and begins to stand up with Kith nearby if support was in need.

"Eris." Flames sparked from her hands and eyes.

I'm ready." she said with confidence.

Ren had never seen her so determined, so angry. She was just like the rest of them. Filled with a quiet rage.

Kith moves out of her way. Eris' fire dies down and she nods to Ren and Kosh.

* * *

_**Kith **_

The group ate and got prepared. They walk out of the shrine and are passing through the town center.

"Kosh!" Elion shouts. His guards were presently raiding Arix's shop. You could hear banging and glass breaking. "In his rush, he left a few things behind." Elion and a few guards came forward holding various items and placed them on the ground. "You saved Narrin Village, take whatever you want."

There were random knick-knacks but among them was a Cloak of Elvenkind and Healer's Gloves. Eris picked up the gloves and admiring them. They are crisp white and buttery soft. They looked as if they had never been used. She puts them on. They fit as if they were made for her.

"Perfect." She whispers.

Kith bends down and retrieves a cloak that is hunter green. It looks elvish. "Ren, this looks like it belongs with you" Kith tosses it to Ren.

"I've seen this before" Ren admires the cloak and puts it on. The cloak comes down to just below the knees and it's lined in gold threading and has elven markings embroidered in the gold.

Eris looks at Ren. "It looks good on you!"

Kith snorts. He didn't like the idea that Eris thought the elf looked any type of way. He preferred she didn't look at him at all.

Kith was a bit disappointed that there wasn't anything for him but he was content with Eris being happy. The gear would help the group as a whole, so that was good.

"Thank you, Elion. This is quite a boon." Kosh dips his head in respect.

"Your welcome, friend," Elion says and returns back to his office.

_Eris _

The group continues to the farmhouse. Inside is dark and quiet. The house smells stale and as they enter the kitchen the smell of rotting food assaults their noses. The table has food on it that has only been partially eaten.

"Looks like they were interrupted," Eris says softly.

"I don't detect any magic," Ren informs the group with a whisper.

Kith moves into what looks to be a sitting room. He moves to a door across the room. Two bodies heavily burned fall out. They were small in stature but too badly damaged to even tell if they were the halflings there are looking for. "This may be Trif. "

Ren moves to Kith's side. "Arix always did like black fire," he says grimly.

Eris only could see part of the bodies as they are mostly covered by Ren and Kith. _ Why would someone do this?_ She thought. She was angry at herself for being so weak. For not being able to take a single hit from the zombie. To make matters worst she threw up from whatever that damned necromancer did. To say she was embarrassed was an understatement. Kith was actually really sweet, hadn't left her side. It actually made Eris even angrier. She didn't need to be coddled and fawned over like some weak little kitten.

"There isn't anything here to help us," Eris says impatiently. "Let's just head to the forest." She doesn't wait for the others and walks outside towards the tree line. She knew she was being unreasonable. It didn't matter.

Kith runs up beside Eris and grabs her hand. Eris whips around and looks at him defiantly. "Easy Eris. I'm the one that's supposed to be the hothead" Kith says. He tips her head up to look at him. "It is my job to protect you and Ren and I failed. I'm sorry."

Eris takes a deep breath closing her eyes. Ren and Kosh stand a few feet behind them, giving them space. "I'm sorry for acting like a child." She responds opening her eyes. She can see from this close that his eyes weren't black but brown. The light was hitting them causing them to be the color of whiskey.

Kith reaches up and curls a lock of hair around a finger. He leans down and whispers. "Elderberries are my favorite. And if they weren't, they would have been after eating your tarts."

Eris' breath caught in her throat and her eyes grew wider. A grin slow creeps on Kith's face.

Someone behind them coughs loudly. Eris stiffens and Kith clears his throat.

* * *

_**Kith **_

Kith and the group are a couple minutes into the forest when they notice a cemetery and a moss-covered stone structure. _It looks like something out of a horror story. _Kith thinks to himself. As if on cue, a breeze passed through blowing open the window right next to the door.

"Look." Ren points looks over the graveyard. "Some of the plots have been disturbed."

Kith sniffs the air. It smells clean, astringently so. They enter the shack.

Kosh whistles. The inside is well kept and looks to be freshly painted. It is actually quite nice. The first room looks to be a supply closet. In front on the left side along the wall is a staircase. "Let's finish with downstairs first?"

Kith nods in agreement.

"I'm still not sensing any magical energies," Ren adds.

The group walks past the stairs, to the left is a door that is partially open and Kith could see that it was a kitchen. He opens it further as he signals Kosh to go to the room on the right. As Kith is about to enter Kosh hears a click from the door as Kosh is entering.

"Get back!" Kosh shouts.

They scurry back and brace themselves but nothing happens.

Kosh's door is now fully open and they can see it's another clean room with a dresser and a small medical bed. The dresser has a few vials of purple and green liquids. Papers of nonsensical medical jargon are strewn about.

Kosh backs out and makes his way to the stairs where he notices one trap than a few steps up he finds another. He moves slowly and disables them. They look pretty complicated and sweat beads on Kosh's brow. But other than that little tell Kosh was the picture of calm. Kith forgot how good Kosh is with traps.

"We're good," he says standing a few steps up.

Kith joins Kosh and looks around. "Come on up," Kith says loud enough for Ren and Eris to hear.

The room is large with four more medical beds, two on either side of the room. There is a desk off-center to the right in the back of the room. To the left of it is a tall black cabinet. There is an aura around it. The aura made Kith uneasy. The sheets on the beds aren't lying flat and looks like something is under them. Kith walks up to one of the beds and pulls back the covers. Under is a naked male halfling inside a clear plastic bag of some sort. He can see that some parts of the halfling have stitches and limbs are missing. Kosh walks over to another bed and finds the same thing, only it's a human female. The Ren and Eris check the other beds and find another female human and a female gnome.

Kosh examines the desk. He begins to carefully pull out items from the various drawers: blank parchments, a missive, and other miscellaneous items. Kosh opens the missive and lays it out on the desk for the group to read:

**Narrin. Finish mission by sundown. Return.**

**T **

Kosh notes the Black Sun Insignia.

Kith goes to checks the cabinet. He tips his head. "Do you smell that?"

Eris smells and notices smoke rising from the stairway.

Ren looks around. "There's no windows up here. We'll suffocate if we can't get through there." He points to the stairs.

Eris walks to the stairs. She pushes her hand out. Water rushes forth. The fire disappears from the stairs, but has still spread to the walls "Quickly," she says. They rush to her and run behind her quickly heading for the door.

A few steps from the house, parts of it start to collapse. Under their feet the ground shakes and as the group hears explosions coming from the village. Kith grabs hold of Eris to help steady her. Kosh and Ren crouch to the ground. Screams fill the air. The group runs as fast as they can but as they get closer to the village the explosions are more intense and they try to keep their balance. The explosions die down as they reach the edges of the town. Scorched bodies lay on the ground some reaching out as if pleading for help. Tears streak down Eris' cheeks as she twists into Kith's arms. Kith closes his eyes. Fury and pain wretch at his soul. Ren kneels down and stares at the woman with her hands outstretched towards them.

Kosh bows and shakes his head. Only the outer edges are scorched. The group collects themselves and enter the village. A greenish black smoke lingers in the air, stopping them from going forward. Through the smoke something moves. Moans and groans pierce the air. Coming through the smoke is the villagers. But they weren't quite the same. They look sick and green vapor drifts up from their mouths. Boils cover their skin and pop and bubble sporadically.

Kith's heart hurt. He didn't know these people but… Kith points his blade out to his side. "Get back. We can't go against this many."

Ren pulls Eris back as Kosh turns to take point running in the other direction.


	8. Chapter 8: The Order

**Chapter 8: Esoteric Order of the Palatine Eye**

**_Kosh_**

Up ahead Kosh sees Elion and some others he recognizes from the village. The group catches their breath. Elion approaches.

Kosh breathes heavily. "What's going on? How did you guys manage to escape?"

"Scouts reported that there was suspicious activity. After putting my men on alert explosions rang out. We really didn't know what to expect. Elion looks around I certainly did not think this. I was able to save," He points to the people behind him. " only this small amount." Elion's face is grim and he looks as if he has aged in the short time the group had last seen him.

Kosh looks around. Some of the people have burns and blisters and are being tended to. The ones not helping were holding themselves or loved ones weeping over their loss. So much hurt and pain. It reminds Kosh of the night he was taken and thrown into a slave carriage. He watched from the window as his friends and family members were either executed or loaded into other carriages. His town was burned to the ground. All that he loved, gone in a single moment. He knew all too well how these people felt.

The village is down to only 15 people. Their love ones are gone but they still walk, undead. If the remaining people didn't know this already it would only devastate them even more.

"Gather our people. We need to move southeast. There is a city a day from here. Hopefully, it remains untouched. They should be able to help us". Elion issues to his four remaining soldiers.

* * *

**_Kosh_**

The rest of the day was uneventful. They will arrive in Lingard later tonight. Kosh's back hurt and his body sore. His heart hurt too. He couldn't shake the looks the people of Narrin had on their faces.

Kosh closes his eyes and tries to settle his thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Kith asks Kosh strolling up beside him.

I know what it's like to be them. Kosh says quietly. "It will be a long time before they recover."

"This may just be the beginning." Kith replies.

Kosh nods his head. "Once we get to Lingard, we should send word to Queen Anastasia."

Kith shrugs. "What do we even say?"

"We are at war."

Kith scoffs, "More bad news. I wonder if she will even be surprised."

Kosh ponders a moment. "We need to get to Belkzen stronghold."

"We can't take on Belkzen itself without an army," Kith says.

Kosh nods his head in agreement. "We need to get word to our allies, as well. They need to know they may all be in danger."

"We can take out the footholds they have along the borders. Kith replies. We still have the Runelords to deal with as well.

Kosh looks out over the hill they are standing on. Down below in the distance was Lingard. The last big city before they head into the Whispering Tyrant's domain. The sun was starting to go down and the air is growing chilly. Kosh's heartfelt heavy and knew that what Kith said was true. It _was_ only the beginning. And for the first time in a long time, Kosh felt helpless.

* * *

**_Ren_**

They finally arrive in Lingard. As they walk towards its vast sand-colored gates, four armed guards approached.

Elion steps up to meet them.

"Sir Elion!" One of the guards says and greets him with a small salute. She is another elf dark-skinned, with formal soldier attire. She looks past Elion and to the group behind him and her eyes widen.

Ren didn't have to guess what she saw. He felt it himself. Anger, shock, heartbreak. The adventurers decide to tell, at least Elion, what had become of the villagers that hadn't made it. _Arix, you bastard._ Ren thinks to himself.

Elion clears his throat. "Narrin was attacked. They are what is left of our town."

Tears well in the dark-skinned elf's eyes and she turns away for a brief moment. She takes a deep breath. "My brother?"

Elion grabs her shoulders gently and puts his head to hers. "I'm sorry Kylinndra."

Kylinndra stumbles a bit and Elion steadies her. Speaking in Elvish, he tells her that her brother saved a few of the townspeople. That he was brave and honorable. Tears are now pouring down her face as she trembles in Elion's arm.

The group and villagers watch in sadness. Most of them had lost someone. Most of them started to cry themselves some had never actually stopped.

A dwarf woman dressed in fine silks and fabrics walks towards them from inside the gate.

She touches Kylinndra's shoulder and whispers something to her and Kylinndra excuses herself and walks quickly back into the city gates.

"Let's help move these people into the city." She says gesturing towards the remaining guards. She turns towards Elion. "Follow me."

The villagers walk in with the guards and Elion and the group follows the dwarf woman. She is an average looking and size dwarf with loose, wavy blonde hair. She leads them through town. It is as bustling as Narrin had been a day ago. The town was much bigger and more populated. On one side, are markets with apartments on the top parts, on the other side were houses scattered between an inn and a tavern. Everyone looks happy and joyful. The opposite of all _they_ felt. Ren sighs. He is tired and worried. The group hadn't really talked too much about what they were going to do from this point on. There is much more at stake than his vengeance. That has always been what fueled him. Now, he wasn't sure how to feel. He knows he has to stop the Tyrant but he was pretty sure it wasn't about just himself. The dwarf woman led them into a tall building beside an open yard that men and women were training on.

She leads them into a room with a large oak table and points to it. "Have a seat". She says sitting down herself. To the group, she says, "I'm Recca. Tell me what happened."

She looks ridged sitting in the seat, no emotions playing out on her face. After everything they had just gone through, felt and done, it was hard not to think her a cold heartless-

Elion's voice breaks his thoughts as he and the group begin to tell her of the events that took place in Narrin Hamlet.

* * *

**_Ren_**

It's been two weeks since they had arrived in Lingard. Kosh had sent a message to Queen Anastacia, who had yet to respond. Ren walks out of his room and down the hall of the inn where he and his group are staying. Everyone is nice and kind. Even to Kith, much to his surprise. To no surprise, Kith was usually` on the training grounds sparing with others as he has done the whole time they have been here. Kosh was usually found with Elion and Recca. Ren could be found in the library and Eris was usually in the temple or helping the folks around the city. This day is different though. Recca and Elion asked for them to all go to the room they had been escorted to when they had first gotten here. It is the same as last time, a huge table in the center but this time it is crowded with a least twenty people. He recognizes some of them from around town.

After a few moments, Recca speaks up. "As you all have heard Narrin was attacked a few weeks ago. After some thought and consideration, my people," she indicates the twenty, "have decided to help fight back in however you need." She opens up her shirt just enough to see a pendant on her undershirt. Ren recognizes it: _The Esoteric Order of the Palatine Eye._

Kosh bows his head and walks over to the table to stretch out a map he has been holding. " If we can get an army together. My group and I can infiltrate the orc footholds along our route." He points to the map and marks Belkzen. "This will reduce their numbers, ability to flank us and provide the army with enough time to get through and closer to Urgir

Just then a knock sounds at the door and in walks a gnome girl.

"Apologies for the interruption, she says with a clear and confident voice. "Sir Kosh?"

Kosh indicates himself by raising his hand. She extends a rolled missive to him and excuses herself.

After a few moments of reading, Kosh enlightens the rest of the people with its contents.

"The queen has sent out another team to come in from the south at the Gravelands. They will clear out footholds along the way as well. We will approach from the north, northwest position. We engage in one month"

Ren whistles. "Is that enough time? We have to travel across Belkzen while crippling them along the way."

Kosh shrugs. "We have no choice."

One of the men at the table speaks up. "How do you know that the group Anastacia sent out will be there at that time."

"As Kosh said, we have no choice and must hope for the best," Eris responds with a flip of the hand.

Kosh continues with the information given on the missive. The other team will be in charge of recruiting others as well. We will infiltrate Belkzen and meet in Urgir."

"This might be a lot for just the 4 of us," Kith interjected. He is leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Ren would have never guessed he would have befriended an orc given his past.

Kosh gives Kith a look and doesn't answer. "The queen said to recruit too. They don't have many in number but we can send word to Heg Town.

The dwarves would love to get their hands on the people of Urgir. And take back one of their homes." Eris says.

"We need all the help we can get" Recca agrees.

"I will draft up something then," Eris says. She proceeds to grab loose parchment off the table and sets about writing to Heg Town.

They all continue to set up destinations for scouts and other miscellaneous excursions needed before the battle that was to take place in one month.

As Ren walks to the apothecary, he can't help but feel a sense of unease at this lack of control and the gamble they were all taking. A cold sweat broke out over his body and he trembles slightly. _No choice is right. _Ren thinks. This mission is going to be hard. One that many would not live to see the end of, himself included.


	9. Chapter 9: Thisome Keep

**Chapter 9: Thisome Keep**

Elsewhere in the meantime…

Harrin Chillborne awoke with a start as well as his companion's pet, Okami. Something or someone was moving in the bushes a few meters in front of them. Harrin slowly reaches out his hand to grab his longsword, it was right beside him like it always has been since the night he stole it from his bastard father. He is the closest to the bushes, as his two best friends are still asleep between him and the boulder they are backed up against.

Okami nudges at his gnome master. Harrin slowly gets to his feet as sounds of skittering and low hisses get closer.

With frightening speed, something leaps from the bushes and Harrin barely dodges out of the way. Flig flips to his feet quickly and Aluuna scrambles to stand up. Both breathing heavily from being startled awake.

"Ankheg" Flig rushes out.

The Ankheg's acid drips out of its mouth and lands with a hiss on the ground. The acid had dropped, cleared a path to them and Harrin could see another one as it to leaps into the air to land near Aluuna.

She was a cleric he had know since before he could walk. She was kind, sweet and a royal pain in the ass. But he wouldn't dare say that to her face. Actually, he would. Most definitely.

Harrin lunges forward to slash at the one before him. He cuts part off its middle leg and it falls to the ground with a thump. The Ankheg screeches and skitters in place for a few seconds. Part of one of its front legs is cut also and green liquid is pooling beneath.

Okami slashes at the other damaged foot and leaps away growling and stalking the insectoid.

Aluuna Yerrow raises her hand as misty frost leaves her fingertips and shoots towards the creature nearest to her. Aluuna backs up quickly and readies her light mace in her free hand.

Flig Windleaf flicks his hand out as a sticky, thick vine reaches up to wrap around the creature in front of Aluuna. The monster pulls and tugs with little give against the vice grip of the vines.

The first ankheg strike out at Okami to grab her. Okami quickly moves out of the way.

Harrin tries at the other damaged leg but misses as the monster manages to skitter just out of reach.

Pools of fire cone out to singe the face of the ugly monster before Aluuna. It's high pitch screams causing her to wince. The creature is still unable to take action against her as it continues to writhe against the sticky binds.

A ball of flame rushes out of Flig's palm and hits the monster in the same place as Aluuna's. Green acid is spotting all over its face. The scent of the burning carapace and acid fills the air.

Harrin looks over to the second monster to see that the vines are starting to give and it's only a matter of time before it's able to attack. He strikes out again towards his creature in a powerful blow. Harrin stumbles backward and tries to regain his footing. The creature uses this to its advantage and stabs at Harrin. He moves out of the way but not with enough time to remain unscathed. Harrin inhales sharply between his teeth and looks down at his chest. His armor had taken the damage and gash went from collarbone to his shoulder.

Okami growled loudly as she leaped to claw at the monster. The monster fell over and tried to get back to its feet.

The second creature finally managed to get free of its sappy prison and skitters over to Aluuna, It tries to pierce her as she scurries backward and scrapes her in the side of the leg. Her dress is torn at the area and pieces are sticking to the wound as blood drips down.

Flig speaks softly and in a matter of seconds is transformed into a tiger. He runs up to the monster and slashes at its face. Acidy liquid surfaces and the monster skitters back a step and lunges forward. Flig easily side steps.

Harrin walks over to his downed monster and with a quick and effortless downward strike, the Ankheg he had been fighting, is dead. He doesn't waste any time, turning his attention to their other attacker.

Okami follows suit and swipes at the last monster's backside.

Aluuna deals out another frosty attack and leaps backwards into the boulder behind her.

Flames spurt out in a rush of fury from Flig's hand and roasts the monster, silencing it for good.

Flig wipes his brow. "Good Sunrise," he says with a cheery smile that causes both Harrin and Aluuna to roll their eyes.

But that was his best friend for you.

He was ever the optimist. Despite even the worst of circumstances. It's probably why he loved him so much. That and his unflinching loyalty, even when he shouldn't have deserved it. Flig walks over to his Okami and nuzzles his face with hers.

Aluuna sits down hard, her leg aching. She speaks softly to herself as her fingers glide over the area where she is bleeding.

"Did any acid get on you?" Harrin asks bending down to look at it himself.

"No, thank goodness." She replies.

"I guess we should just start moving again."

They had just gotten back from a mission when the queen sent them right back out again. Except for this time, chances of survival were slim and that was being extremely generous. In a month, they would go head to head with the Lich monster himself.

Harrin wasn't particularly scared of the monster. He lived under one all his life. His father beat discipline, obedience, duty and just about everything and anything else he wanted into him. The first time he ever got a real night's rest was the first night he'd run away with Aluuna and Flig. They had been on there own a few years now and even though it was a struggle, he never felt more alive, more free.

They walk a few hours through the jagged terrain. Even then, on this range, it's brutal. The craggy rocks shift under their feet. Snakes were pretty populated and trolls and fire giants were more abundant. They were approaching a decent-sized city, with vast stone walls and dwarven runes etched on the massive mountain-sized entrance. Thisom Keep was home to miner dwarves.

His father visited here once before and said they weren't the most amicable and were far too obsessed with mining then he had cared for. But what the hell did his father know? They need the dwarves to help in their cause and hope they will welcome him and not judge him.

Harrin was almost the spitting image of his father except for his eyes. They were jade, like his beautiful mother, who had died at childbirth. His father let him know he was the reason all the time. It was like a greeting. Instead of "good morning" it was " you're the reason your mother is dead, filth." Harrin shook his head. Aluuna brushes her hand against the back of his, snapping him out of his thoughts. Clearing his throat. Harrin decides to focus on the mission instead of his past. His father is dead. No point in thinking about old things now. Two dwarves greet them a few feet outside the city gate. They are well armed for mere miners.

"Greetings. State your business" the smallest of the two says.

"We're here to speak with your leader at Queen Anastacia's request," Aluuna responds. "May we enter, Sir Dwarf?"

The larger one speaks up this time. "You will obey our laws or be sent on your ways." He warns. "Please enter. You will find Master Stonebottom in the Ore Library. It's a rather… unusual building, shouldn't miss it."

Aluuna bids her thanks and Harrin and Flig nod.

"You two find the Library, I will find their church or place of prayer if they have one," Aluuna states and walks off.

Harrin and Flig walk about town looking at the trinkets and wares of the shop owners. In the back of Thisom is a tall and narrow building. It's made of different ore stone blocks that have been refined. On each one are markings in dwarvish. Some have passages from famous dwarven books that Harrin recognizes. Others have names he only guesses are past residents.

In the middle just above the door reads "Tempered Library", but in common. The marbled doors glide open with ease as Flig pushes it open. Inside the center is wooden tables and chairs, some seats already occupied. It is warm and brightly lit by the glass ceiling four stories high. A spiral staircase in the center part of the room leads to a second-story walkway connecting to a closed room and more stacked books oh the opposite side.

Flig approaches the nearest person. "Pardon the interruption, but could you tell me if your master is here?"

The woman looks slightly peeved at the intrusion but softens.

She points in the direction of a man sitting a few tables over.

Flig puts his hand to his chest and inclines his head. "My thanks." She doesn't respond and goes back to reading her book.

Harrin hopes the master of Thisom is warmer than this. Otherwise…

Flig excuses himself again to the man the woman had pointed out.

"Yes, I am Master Dwarf Grymlop Stonebottom." He says putting down his book. To Harrin's relief, he doesn't look vexed from the interruption.

"We come on behalf of Queen Anastacia. We would like…" Stonebottom puts his hand up and looks around.

"Let's go to the office upstairs for some privacy."

Nodding Harrin and Flig follow the dwarf master to an office upstairs. Inside is a desk littered with books and tomes of various shapes and sizes. A small hearth on the side of the desk smolders and Stonebottom adds another log and stokes it.

They spend the next half hour explaining the situation.

"I must admit, you had my attention at the mention of Urgir." Stonebottom says, stroking his thick gray beard.

"We are to meet with our allies there in one month," Harrin explains further. After that, it's to Lastwall.

"And what of these rumors of the Runelords?"

"They have not made any movements yet. Our priority is the Lich." Flig responds. We received rumors they are with the Lich but no information as of yet has confirmed or denied that query."

"Will you stand with us Master Stonebottom," Harrin asks in a rush. "We must make haste."

Grymlop Stonebottom reaches into the drawer and removes a tin can that is holding smokeweed. He nods his head, stuffs a few pieces into his pipe and lights it. "I'd love the chance to take a hammer to those bloody orcs. You have Thisom at your aid."

Harrin and Flig smile. Things look to be in their favor.


	10. Chapter 10: Uncertainties and Death

**Chapter 10: Uncertainties and... Death**

**_Eris_**

The group receives word they have formed an alliance with Thisome.

Tomorrow they will head out on their journey. They will take a northern route to Urgir and be met by the other group coming in from the south. Eris entered the temple that has been her home away from home for the past couple of weeks.

Their god was not her own but they are very giving and kind to her. As Eris approaches the pews she notices Kith sitting down.

Eris touches his shoulder and he moves for her to sit.

"Is everything okay?" she asks shocked he would be here.

Worry is etched on his face. It takes a minute for him to respond. This gives her time to look at him. They will be heading to war and she didn't know if now should be the right time to tell him how she feels.

Interrupting her thoughts, Kith begins to speak." I didn't want us to go through what we're about to go through without telling you how I feel.

Kith was looking down. He looks as if he will flee at any moment. She has never seen him so flustered before. So unsure of himself.

After a few moments of shuffling around in the pew. He looks up at her. I like you. Probably more than I should.

Before Kith continues Eris interrupts, "' More than you should?' There is a cap to reach?"

"No," Kith says vehemently. "I just mean I don't deserve someone like you. I'm tainted. You're beautiful and sweet. I'm," Kith holds his arms out wide to his side, "an Orc."

"What does that matter, Kith?" Eris asks clearly agitated by his statement. "I knew this when I met you. It didn't stop me from falling for you."

"You barely knew me then. What could you have fallen for?" Kith scoffs and looks the other way.

Eris grabs his shoulder roughly, demanding he looks at her. "I liked you then. I've fallen for you now."

Kith remains silent but continues to look at her. The way he looks at her makes Eris' heart skip a beat. He looks so intense and fierce now. Defiant.

"You don't get to tell me how I feel. You can doubt all you want to, Kith." She says crossing her arms.

"Kith?" Kosh says quietly from behind them. Eris closes her eyes and sighs. And just like that, the moment is gone.

* * *

**_Kith_**

Eris rises from the pew and walks away quietly towards the front of the church.

Kith is disappointed yet relieved. He knew he was the one who started the conversation. If something were to happen to him, he didn't want her to live thinking he doesn't feel something between them. But with his past. How could anyone look at him the way she said she did. Kith couldn't imagine someone like her not caring about his lineage or the hurt he put on his tribe. He killed people. He was a monster, wasn't he?

Kith turns his attention to Kosh. He remembers meeting the gnome for the first time. They both learned to trust each other. Maybe Eris and Ren would work out the same.

"We are both going to have to learn how to trust others again." The perceptive gnome states. Kosh changes the subject. "I was thinking we could leave tonight. We could use the cover of night to hit Wrath's Blade Outpost."

"That's fine," Kith says and points in the direction of where Eris headed off to. You get her and I'll go find Ren.

Kosh nods and sets off.

He wants to give her space. They didn't finish their conversation and he knew it was only a matter of time before they had to. Before it was too late. Kith walks outside and over to the library. As Kith descends the steps outside, he notices Renimil leaving one of the houses. He knew of the house, it was Kylinndra's.

Kith walks over to Ren. Kith looks past Ren and to Kylinndra, who blushes, smiles, and closes the door.

Ren smirks as Kith shakes his head and chuckles. At least someone is getting laid. He sure as hell isn't. "Kosh wants to leave tonight." Think you can get your things together in an hour and meet us at the gate.

"Did something happen?" Ren asks with a frown.

"No," Kith says with a shake of his head. He begins to walk off.

I could give you a few pointers on getting into Eris' bed.

Kith stiffens and turns to face him again. His face feels hot and no doubt looks flushed. Ren laughs loudly. Kith is about to punch him when a voice calls out.

"What are you laughing about?" Eris asks walking up beside them.

Kith's eyes got big and he inhales sharply.

Ren calms down. "Nothing. Just male talk." He waves. "Our rooms are on the way out, might as well all walk there grab our things and head out."

* * *

_**Eris**_

It's an hour before the group sets out. At the gate, Elion and Recca say goodbye and make small talk with Kosh and Kith. Elion and his group will follow in a day or two. Kylinndra and Ren hug and talk quietly, intimately to themselves. A tear slides down her cheek and Ren brushes it away. Kylinndra had been through a lot the past few days. She and Ren have gotten close. And Eris admits to herself that she is a bit jealous. She prides herself on being honest about her opinions and feelings. But it's been hard with Kith. She's never had feelings like this before. Never been in love and she doubted that Kith had ever been either. Eris was not versed in anything when it came to sex or relationships. If things move forward as she wants to, Kith would be her first. At everything. Kith moves next to her and brushes his hand against hers. She grabs it and pulls in closer to him. Going on her tiptoes, she kisses him. He is stiff at first and then loosens up. He wraps his arms around her gently. The kiss is too short but time is of the essence and they need to leave. They all finish their goodbyes and head out the gate.

It is a few hours later when they reach the edges of Wrath's Blade Outpost. The group crouches behind a few bush and peek over to survey what they can from the outside. Two orc-guards flank either side of the solid wood gate. The gate is slightly ajar and flickering light spills out. Above the guards on the right is a sentry post, light from there shines down at the door illuminating it even more. The orcs are garbed in makeshift armor and look as nasty as they smell. The wind has picked up slightly causing the stench of the orcs to make its way to them. How wonderful. Eris thinks. There was some hollering and cheering inside the walls. They could use that to there advantage.

"The light isn't really shining on the guards." Kith whispers. After a minute or so, one of the two guards on each side splits off and patrols the sides of the outpost.

"They probably walk all the way to the back. We can separate and get them first. Not too much lighting is on the sides." Ren offers.

"I hate the idea of separating," Kith says gruffly. "But if we're to do this, then Kosh, Eris you take the left. Ren and I will take right."

Eris was surprised that he didn't want her to go with him and looks at him disappointedly.

Kith doesn't seem to notice or at least doesn't acknowledge her and moves towards the guard on the right. Kosh and her remain low as they quickly and quietly approach their orc guard.

Kosh moves up faster behind the orc, moves his hand around and slashes his neck. The orc hits the ground with a thunk. Blood spills from his wound, his eyes stay open with surprise. Eris relaxes her hand that is clenching the hilt of her dagger and Kosh quirks and eyebrow. "Just in case." she mouths. Kosh looks at her peevishly and Eris shakes her hands "Not that I doubted really." She continues to mouth. Kosh smirks and they move to the other side of the building where Ren and Kith are.

* * *

**_Kith_**

He knew his feelings would make it dangerous for him to partner with Eris. Kith thinks as he and Ren approach their orc. Ren whispers and the orc becomes unsteady on his feet. Kith runs in and swings his sword. The orc's head lands to the floor and rolls away as his body drops in a heap.

Kosh and Eris sneak over to them.

"Do you two think you can take care of the guy in the tower quietly?" Kith asks indicating Eris and Ren.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Ren asks.

Eris punches him lightly in the shoulder.

Ren pouts and rubs his shoulder.

Kosh rolls his eyes. "It needs to happen fast. "I'll go back to the other side. As soon as you kill him, we will take out the front guards.

They all nod in agreement and Kosh leaves.

* * *

_**Eris**_

Eris and Ren move back so they have a line of sight on the guard in the tower. There was only one and he seems to be paying to something on the inside of the gate.

Eris summons an arrow, it shoots through the air and hits the orc squarely in the back of the head. The orc disappears from sight with no other indication that he survived. Ren looks at Eris.

"I'm so scared out you right now," Ren says with a proud smile.

Eris breathes out a sigh of relief. Movement catches her eye as she turns to see Kosh and Kith take down their respective targets.

They all gather at the gate and silently slip through the entrance.


	11. Chapter 11: Chains

**Chapter 11:Chains**

**Kosh**

Kosh points to the building directly to their left. It didn't appear to be lit. It is a rundown wooden structure with nothing remarkable about it. They enter. It is a small barracks room with three chests at the foot of the 3 beds that line the wall in front of them. The furthest one is occupied by a sleeping orc, who is snoring. There is a window next to him that allows some of the moonlight to come into the room.

Kosh walks over and makes quick work of the orc.

Ren, Eris, and Kith each open a chest.

Ren whistles. He pulls out a dagger, much to the delight of Kosh. He hands the dagger to Kosh and continues to look.

Eris pulls out 2 vials of Cytillesh Oil.

"Hmm," Kosh responds.

"I just have some gold pieces," Kith said with a tinge of disappointment.

Ren and Eris also have gold. They hand it to Ren, along with the vials.

Kosh eyes his new blade. Its hilt is bound in black leather strips and the blade is a dark ruby color.

"A bloodletting Kukri." Ren states. "Nice."

Kosh sheathes it and they proceed to quietly exit to the next area. They move to the next building and the hollering gets louder. They enter the building from the back. It's also dark in this room but there aren't any windows this time for light, so they are forced to leave the door open. From the small amount of light creeping in, the room looks like an armory.

A few different types of swords and shields along the two walls on the side. The wall ahead had a door which is closed. The noise outside ss loud enough that they couldn't hear if anyone was on the other side. Not that it matters. As Kosh bends down to place his ear against the door, it swings open.

"Shit." Kosh leaps backward and unsheathes his blades.

Light from the room spilled into the one they're all in. The hulking orc is dark green with scars crisscrossing all over his body.

Good news, he didn't have any armor save leather breeches and a short sword. Bad news, he isn't alone. Two more orcs came into view behind him.

The giant orc wastes no time and charges. His short sword slashes Kosh in the arm.

Kosh staggers for a moment and then stabs at the orc's stomach. The orc blocks it and backhands Kosh sending him reeling to the side.

Kith grunts loudly and charges full force at the orc. The orc pivots but Kith is able to jab him in the arm. The orc holds his arm, blood dripping to land on the floor.

Wind whips around Ren as vines move to hold the orc in place and causing him to block the doorway.

Eris rushes to Kosh's side who is slow to get to a seating position. She takes out crips white gloves and begins healing him.

Kosh feels a rush of vitality come over him. He rises to his feet, fury etched upon his face. He races towards the immobilized orc, jumps and buries his blades in a downward thrust to either side of his neck. He kicks off him and the orc is left there a moment to die. Ren releases the vines and they set in to work on the next two orcs.

There are two wooden benches next to each other in the middle of the room, with a few more chests against the walls along with mail and leather armor.

Kith stalks the orc on the left, who sneers and utters obscenities at him before Kith hurdles forward with his falchion. The orc dodges but Kith spins around to bash him in the head with his fist. The orc is disoriented and shakes his head.

Dark shadows flick from Ren's fingers towards the second orc. The orcs breathing comes out faster and he looks shaken. Black wispy tendrils wrap around the orc's arm and the skin begins to peel and wither away.

Moving in behind Kith, Eris' fingertips twitch with electricity. Lightning shoot from one orc to the other.

The orc in front of Kith moves to punch at him, Kith blocks it and pushes the orc backward.

The orc next to Ren spits on the ground and snarls. Sweat glistens on his body as previously affected parts bleed out. Rotted flesh lay in a pile on the ground and the stench in the no windowed room is thick. With his good arm, the orc bends down to ram into Ren. He catches him in the stomach and slams him against the wall pinning him there.

Kosh moves quickly to aid Ren. He severs off the afflicted arm and the orc loses grip on Ren, who shoves him aside and moves away.

Kith raises his sword and brings it down on his target's shoulder. The orc grabs the sword, yanks it, and bashes Kith in the head with his own. Blood slides down Kith's face, who now is sporting a gash on his forehead.

Ren continues his dark assault. This time, the tendrils wrap around the neck of the orc. The orc grabs at his neck and falls to his knees. He looks at his hands to see bloody skin that had peeled off. He looks up at Ren muttering something and falls completely to the ground.

One more left. Kosh thinks. Kosh turns to see Eris move forward, flames spilling from her palms. The orc screeches and lowers to the ground dying in a pool of fire.

Damn! Did anyone hear that? Kosh thinks.

The group waits a few minutes but no one else comes. The commotion outside must be too loud.

Kosh breathes out a sigh of relief as do Ren and Eris.

They move about the room checking in the nearby chest, nothing but gold again.

"Maybe you shouldn't be the one to check the chests," Kosh says sweetly to Kith. Who moves to put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Kosh feigns terror and turns away with a chuckle.

Kosh heads out with the group behind him. The outside of the next building is lit up a bit more now that they are moving closer to what looks like a sparring competition.

Kosh rolls quickly to the other side, as does Kith. Ren and Eris manage to also make it but barely as two orc walk past the alley between the buildings.

Kosh hesitantly pushes against the exterior door. A few candles light up the room. Kosh stiffens.

Ren looks at Kosh and shakes him. "Is it safe?" Silence.

"Kosh?!" Eris whispers a little louder.

Kith moves in behind Kosh and looks in over his head.

"Shit."

"Someone's coming," Ren says as he pushes them inside.

Kosh's stomach is uneasy as he sees several gnomes in various states of undress, chained to the walls. Most of them were women. He knows what they do to them. There's a door in front of them and a door to the left. The smell and sight of blood fills the air. Along with various other bodily fluids. A soft crying is heard. The clinking of chains as some cough while others tremble. A flicker catches his eye, but it's too late. Out of the shadows, a half orc woman appears. Slick black vines snake around Ren and squeeze him. The rest of the group starts to back away. Eris wobbles and Kith grabs her and pushes her behind him. The woman comes out from the shadows enough to see her face. Its heavy scarred and if it wasn't for her body Kosh wouldn't have been able to tell her sex. She wore nothing but a cloth covering her below area. Her black stringy hair was the only thing that shielded her breasts. She was pale green with earring son both sides of her bottom lip. This wasn't the first time he had come face to face with a blood witch.

Kosh looks at Ren, who is trying to writhe against the vines. Blood pools in spots all over his body as parts of his clothing are ripped and skin is exposed.

Kith surges forward leaps over Ren and comes down hard on the witch.

She shrieks with maniacal laughter even though the blade buries deep into her shoulder. Chills roll down Kosh's spine.

The tentacles reach out at Kith as if they have a mind of their own and he manages to dodge out of the way, leaving a straight view shot of Eris.

The blood witch smiles and evilness blatantly displayed on her face. Eris falls to her knees as she looks to the floor, tears spilling down her face.

Eris shakes her head furiously and rises to her feet. I already know what despair is, witch. You'll have to do better than that." Eris says. Eris takes out her dagger as several others just like it appears in front of her and they shoot across the room at the witch. The witch tries to block them but is too late. Two are plunged in her neck.

Kosh runs and kicks the knives in further. She falls to the ground, a smile is glued on her face. It takes everything in Kosh not to find a way to resurrect her and kill her all over again.

His hands are shaking in fury he hasn't known for quite some time now. This was Kith's area of expertise. Kosh hates the way he feels when his emotions get out of hand. Kith walks over to a downed Renimil, while Eris walks over to comfort Kosh.

"Don't!" Kith snaps. "Give him a minute." Kith walks over to Ren, who has been released from the vines and accesses his injuries.

Kith's voice yanks Kosh from his unease. Kosh swallows hard. He looks up at a concerned Eris. "I'm alright, Eris. Thank you." He smiles weakly.

Eris smiles back. It's a brilliant and warm smile. Kosh relaxes more and stands to his feet. He walks over to the nearest prisoner on the wall.

Testing the chains, the gnome leans his head forward to whisper in Kosh's ear. "My wife?" his breath escapes him and his head falls to Kosh's shoulder. Tears burn Kosh's eyes. He backs away slowly and sees Eris grab a set of keys on the wall. It was meant to torture the prisoners with hopes of freedom. Kosh takes the keys from her and releases the man. Gently placing him on the floor. Eris walks over to Ren to help heal him.

Kith moves about the room checking the two other doors, with nothing of consequence being behind them.

"We don't have a lot of time," Kith says with frustration. He looks a cross between angry and empathetic, as he releases a prisoner and tenderly places a very young gnome on the ground.

They spend the next few moments taking down the prisoners. One of them speaks up. "I've been here only a few days. I will take care of them as best I can."

"We have to go now," Ren says in a rush. "Someone will eventually come back here. We need to destroy this place before then."

"We will create as best a distraction as possible," Kosh adds.

The gnome nods his head. He breaths in deep and sniffs a little. He starts to tend to the others and says his thanks. As Kosh moves to the side of the gnome to leave, he looks back and sees tears running down his face.

* * *

**Ren**

Ren feels emotionally and physically drained. So much pain in that one little room. He has never seen Kosh and Kith like that before. He knew they had experienced things like that, but they never really talk about it. Ren never cared too much about others' feelings, only his own. But he wasn't completely heartless. Kith and Kosh have protected him and had his back more then anyone else ever has, save his family. He cares for them. He didn't know when it started, it didn't matter. In the last few months, they have become a sort of makeshift family. Ren almost forgot what that felt like.

There was only one other building left and Renimil hopes that it is nothing like what they just saw. This building is brightly lit inside and Kosh creeps over to the window to peer in.

"It looks like a tavern," Kosh says.

The ruckus of the sparring is now very loud. Trees dot the area they are in, around the structure.

"How many?" Kith asks.

"5."

Eris drops her head. "That's a lot." She shrugs. "What's the plan?"

"Eris, you have fireball right?" Kosh asks.

"Yes," Eris says.

A slow smile spreads on his face.


	12. Chapter 12: Let There be FIREBALL!

**Chapter 12: Let There be Fireball !**

**Ren**

"You guys got the plan?" Kosh asks quietly.

The group nods.

"Okay," Eris says shaking her hands. "Once I do this there isn't turning back."

"Let's do this," Ren says.

Warm air envelopes Eris as she reaches out her hand. A drop of fire dots the tip of her finger and shoots out to land on top of the 5 orcs sparring and cheering.

The orcs scream in agony. Some fall to the ground as they are wearing metal that sears into their skin. Others are quick to die and lay in a heap of burning flesh. Billows of smoke fill the air as the group looks on. Everyone at the ready for any who manages to make it out.

Ren hears shouting inside the tavern as they stomp towards the door. One of the orcs stands in the now open doorway and scans the area. The Orc is the biggest they've seen so far. Scars mark his face and what Ren can see of his arms. His big frame blocks the entirety of the doorway. He is wearing an almost complete set of armor. He lets out a huge roar as he sees most of his men now laying on the ground. Two have managed to escape the ball of death but just barely. A glittering orb encases the massive orc. The orc growls and beats at it, unable to break the barrier, causing the orc to turn his attention towards Renimil.

Kith runs towards one of the remaining orcs. The orc puts up his arms, a feeble attempt to block. Kith stabs his blade directly through his stomach. Using his foot, he kicks him off his blade and the orc crashes to the ground.

The other singed survivor looks at his companion, while distracted Kosh throws his dagger and it lodges in the survivor's eye. Kosh walks over to retrieve his blade. Kosh, Kith, and Eris now turn their attention to the hulking orc standing in the doorway.

"If eyes could talk fight, I'm pretty sure we would be dead. You got this right, Kith?" he scoffs.

The orc continues to look at him. Fury is evident on his face.

Renimil looks to Kith, the same fury on his face. The orc turns his attention towards Kith and begins to speak in orcish.

"I will be coming for you, half breed." He says between clenched teeth. "Right after I snap your mages in half. The pretty one first," he says with a smile. The other orcs behind him, holler and grunt their approval.

Ren shivers and Kith twist his blade around in his hand.

"You're too weak to take on my mages. Look at what one," he tilts his head in Eris' direction, "can do. All your other men are dead. They should have had a better leader."

"It's falling," Ren shouts.

The shimmering sphere dissipates and Kith rushes the orc but is backhanded away. Kith skids to a stop on his feet a few feet.

Eris' body is enclosed in a blaze, moving wildly. Her eyes pools of crimson liquid fire. A small orb of fire appears in her hand and she flings it at the orc. It sizzles on contact and the orc looks down and laughs. "Puny human." He responds.

Some of the orcs inside try to test a window to see if they could fit through them, but it proves to be too small an exit point.

The color begins to drain somewhat from the orc, making him appear a sickly ashen-gray and Ren feels a rush of vitality wash over him and he breaths in deeply. His eyes black with no signs of white. Purple smoke rises from them.

Kith rushes him again this time striking the orc with his blade, from the orc's shoulder diagonally across his neck and face. The brunt of the damage to his shoulder is shielded by the orc's armor. A gash opens on his neck, dripping down under his breastmail. The tip of the blade pierced above the orc's lip splitting it in two.

Kosh sprints towards the massive orc in a zigzag and swipes him on the backs of his knees causing the orc to stagger. Kosh flips back to a safer distance.

The orc bellows and rushes Renimil. In the middle of Renimil dodging away, the orc grabs him by the leg. The orc lifts him up as he dangles in front of him. With the other hand, the orc punches Ren in the face. Ren is forced backward and slams against a tree. Blood gushing from his nose. Renimil is pretty sure it's broken. Involuntary and maybe somewhat voluntary tears well in his eyes. He winces as he gets to his feet, instinctively reaching for his back.

One of the orcs inside makes it out of the door, but Kith clotheslines him and he falls to the ground.

Electricity crackles around Eris's hands. The electric charge hits the orc on the ground and causes him to convulse as the electric current snaps to the next orc behind him.

The second orc electrocuted, shakes and slings curses at Eris as he barrels towards her. He jabs her with his javelin. The fire around her engulfs him. He drops his weapon and tries to roll on the ground to snuff it out but to no avail. Unable to get out of the way fast enough, she takes the whole brunt of the attack, stumbling and clasping her side as crimson seeps between her fingers. Magic usage and damage cause her to gasp for air, beads of sweat rolling down the side of her face.

Another smaller orc leaves the tavern to run at Kosh, dodging he counters with his bloodletting Kukri.

The last remaining orc leaves the building and makes his way over towards Eris.

Ren now back on his feet, begins to feel vitality rush over him again as the color drains even more from the beefy orc. Blackness once again fills his eyes.

Kith rages towards the orc beating down Renimil. Kith slashes at his back and circles in front of him to shield the wizard.

Kosh stabs the smaller orc in quick session as the orc falls to his knees barely clinging to life.

The massive orc is now seething as Kith stands in his way of defeating the black wizard behind him. He is now badly battered and Ren knows it's only a matter of time before the orc will be dead. Come on Kith. Even though he can heal himself, the shit still hurts initially. The orc now unsheathes his weapon and strikes out at Kith. It hits his shoulder but Kith barely acknowledges it.

Eris takes a deep breath as electricity pours out of her hitting the two Orcs next to her and Kosh. One dies and the other taunts and curses her between his teeth, spit spewing from his mouth, which stops suddenly as Kosh rams his blade to the hilt into the orc's back. The orc looks down, surprise depicted on his face. Kosh slowly dislodges his knife and the orc falls to a knee.

The orc in the doorway tries to get to his feet but is singed and bleeding out profusely.

The backstabbed orc makes a flimsy attempt to swing his sword at Eris but misses.

Dark smoke circles around Renimil, whipping up his hair. He steps over a bit to get a clear shot of his target. Streams of blackness shoot from his fingertips and encompass the massive orc.

Kith slams down his falchion on the orc's shoulder. Red liquid erupting out and creating a pool on the ground.

"I've got this guy." Eris nods with her head. Kosh pivots and runs to where the massive orc is. He rushes up the orc leaping in the air, he grabs the shoulder of the orc and slices his throat. He stumbles around, hands on his throat.

Kith walks over to the orc. "As I said, could have had a better leader." With that, Kith kicks him to the ground, blood gurgling out of his mouth.

Eris finishes off her guy and the one in the doorway. As she is still bleeding, Kith hands her a vial and walks her inside the tavern to a stool.

They all take a few minutes to collect themselves as Kosh walks over to the building the other gnomes are in, then returns.

Ren sits down at the makeshift bar and grabs a bottle to down some of it.

"As much as I hate to say it since I'm ridiculously exhausted. We should get going, make camp closer to our next target." Ren wipes his mouth after downing another gulp. He walks over to Kith and hands him the bottle.

Kith takes a swig, offering it to Kosh. "You guys did well."

"Not bad for a magic user, huh?" Eris says with a grin.

They all chuckle.


	13. Chapter 13: Hasty Choices

**Chapter 13: Hasty Choices**

**Eris**

The group heads further into the Hold of Belkzen, passing Shadefield on their right.

"Keep the fire blaze low," Kosh informs the group as they gather wood and some kindling.

Kosh goes about catching whatever animal or critters he can manage on the Blood Plains. Few trees and bushes scatter the terrain. Kosh spots a watering hole where two pumas are drinking. He kills and dresses them away from camp. They cook, eat, and keep the fire as low as possible as not to attract attention but keep them warm. It's quite chilly and despite the barren wasteland they were currently traveling, Eris finds the sky as beautiful as ever. She lays down and admires the stars, remembering the stories her mother used to tell her. She smiles to herself. Thinking of them made her happy and sad at the same time. The wounds of her past had yet to heal and she isn't sure they ever will. She places her hand on her chest and closes her eyes. She couldn't quite remember what they looked like anymore. She isn't sure when it happened. She had nothing but memories and barely that. Time was making her forget. Tears well in her eyes and she turns over away for the eyes of the group. This is the worst part of traveling so closely with others. No privacy. After a few minutes, Eris drifts to sleep.

* * *

**Eris**

Eris tossed and turned all night. She needs space, a place to think on her own. She stands up and walks over to the closest body of water a kilometer away. It's still pretty dark causing her to walk cautiously. Eris gathers the little amount of water she can to bring back to camp and boil.

_Grrrrrr…_

Eris freezes and slowly looks up. Approaching across the small pool of water, are two houndlike creatures. Atop each is an orc. One is garbed in a dark cloak. The hood covers most of its face and the bottom hemline is heavily frayed. The wind gently blows revealing vials and flasks lining the orc's belt. Some glow blue, green, and yellow. He or she was thinner than the other. What the hell made her get up without telling the others. Damn. Eris's heart beat faster and her breath quickened. On the mounts, hell even without them, getting a safe distance and the boys coming to her aid would be impossible.

The big one is the first to speak. "You won't last too long but," he looks her up and down... Slowly, taking his time around her more sensitive areas. "I won't be picky."

As the orc lunges for her, A shimmering circle appears to encompass her. The orc smashes against it with his ax, but it does nothing to damage it. At the same time behind the other orc, Kosh pounces out of nowhere and stabs the houndlike creature in the hindquarters with his Kukris. It rears up and the orc atop the beast struggles to maintain its grip.

The hound turns its attention towards Kosh. It strikes out towards him and swipes Kosh's arm when he blocks. Kosh remains unfazed.

Kith rushes past Eris to the orc who taunted her. He slashes his sword across him, catching the orc's throat as he leans back. A slight line of blood two inches wide beads with blood.

Ren flicks out his hand and the warrior orc grabs his head and groans in agony.

The hound the bigger orc was on leaps towards Kith who slashed his master. The beast bites Kith's hand as its fangs catch one of Kith's hands holding his blade up to defend his body. Kith punches him in the face causing the hound to dislodge his fangs. He edges backward and growls at Kith. Kith responds with a growl of his own.

The cloaked orc grabs a vial and chucks it at Kosh. The green liquid splashes on the ground and sizzles. The grass turns black and dark vapors float on top of the affected area.

The warrior orc swings his axe at Kith who side rolls behind Eris.

"The shield is coming down, Eris" Ren announces.

She nods.

Kosh rushes the alchemist's hound again. Stabbing him in the sides of its neck. The hound stumbles to the ground, the orc going with him and his leg is caught under it. Some of the vials break from their weight. The orc screams and flails. Whatever in the vials causing him extreme agony.

"Shut him up. We don't know who else is out here." Kith loudly whispers over at Kosh.

Kosh executes him and rushes over to Kith's side.

The shimmering circle around Eris dissipates and electricity crackles from her hand lashing at the hound and the orc that threatened her.

The warrior falls to the ground seizing on the floor, foaming saliva sputtering out his mouth.

Kith looks at the hound, who looks at his master laying in a twitching heap on the ground next to him. Kith ends its life quickly and painlessly.

"What the hell were you thinking," Ren asks throwing his hands in the air and walking closer to her.

"You could have been killed, Eris," Kosh says calmly, placing his hand on her arm. He looks at her with worry and a slight disappointment.

"You could have been killed," Ren repeats.

Eris lowers her head than realizes the Kith hasn't admonished her yet. She looks over at him. He looks at her for a few moments. His face is empty of any expression. He walks back over to the camp and starts to pack up there things. Kosh and Ren also depart, Ren, muttering under his breath. I'm so stupid. Eris feels embarrassing warmth spread across her cheeks.

* * *

**Kosh**

Eris's rash decision to go off on her own made Kosh realize how much he has grown to care for her, for Ren. The only one he has ever worried about was himself and Kith for so long now. He thought his heart had hardened for other people. He liked others sure. But never really cared for them. He would never cry over them. When did I get so soft? Kosh asks himself. He had even gotten teary-eyed in the prison room in Wrath's Blade Outpost. They still have a few more days until they reach Urgir. He looks over to Kith, who just like always looks as though he's about to punch someone. They traveled a few hours now and not once has he spoken to Eris even after her numerous attempts. He is still stubborn as ever. Kosh was angry with her too but for some reason, the look she had in her warm bright amber eyes as she looked down at him, kept him from reacting the harsh way he knew he would have with anyone else. Ren is unusually quiet too. Normally he and Eris would talk a bit; chuckling and telling small jokes. He wonders about Ren. How will he react if he gets the chance at tome? How will the others react? Uncertainty continued to fill Kosh's heart and mind.

Kosh hears something in the distance and crouches low. Kith and the others notice as well. They stop and stoop low. Kosh crab walks forward a ways and lies on his belly looking further ahead on the off beaten path they're following.

He makes his way back to the group. "Varisian merchants," he informs.

"We should restock some of our supplies." Eris offers.

Kith looks at her. His face still just as expressionless as before. "I'll go check it out and gather up some supplies."

"I should come with you," Eris says hesitantly. "They may be," she pauses a moment, "reluctant to speak with you."

"They're in Orc territory," Ren replies. "It would be normal to see someone of Kith's ilk."

"No, she's right. Better to get this over quickly, not linger too long." Kosh offers.

* * *

**Kith**

Kith nods to Kosh and starts in the direction of the caravan.

"Are you still going to ignore me?" Eris huffs. "I know you're upset with me."

"You don't know how I feel." Kith snaps.

Eris grabs at his arm but Kith shakes her loose and pulls his arm from her grip and continues to walk, leaving Eris to stand there alone before rejoining him.

As they get closer, Eris takes the lead but stays close enough to Kith in case things go sideways. "Hello there friends!" she says putting up her hands to let them know she poses no threat.

Kith scans the caravan group and counts 5 merchants. On the other side of the caravan lays an orc corpse.

A middle-aged Varisian male walks over to meet them. He is wearing a colorful cloth tunic and leather brown leather pants. His boots are dusty and clumps of dirt cling to the edges "Greetings fellow travelers" he says with a smile and an underlining wariness that Kith is accustomed to. The man looks at Kith and must notice him looking at the dead corpse.

"Tokens matter not here. Unfortunately, she killed one of the oxen before we could get her down."

Eris nods her understanding. "We wonder if we can peruse some of your wares to purchase," Eris says, walking with the man closer towards the cart.

"I'll tell you what you and your friend here can accompany us to the next settlement. Provide us with protection and we can work out what I can some sort of trade."

Eris turns to look at Kith. He steps up to the man and speaks loud enough for the others to hear. "If you do anything I deem as a threat towards me and mine. I won't hesitate killing you all."

Eris rolls her eyes and looks at the man who is now fully showing signs of wariness. "Of-fff cc-course," some say and others just nod in agreement.

Kith whistles to let Kosh know that it is safe. The two others make their way over to Kith and Eris. "I'm Marcius." he says for the group to hear but keeps his eyes on Eris. He places his hand on the small of her back to urge her forward and walk with him. Kith grabs his hand and does his best not to snap it off. He's pretty sure she wouldn't like that. He doesn't say anything just stares at the man as Eris looks on in embarrassment. She looks to the others and sees Kosh's hand on his blade and Ren's hand up, as black wispy vapor swirls around his feet whipping at his clothing.

"Please excuse them. They get rather protective." Eris giggles flippantly. The man walks on and Eris turns to mouth unladylike words at the three overbearing jerks.

This causes Kith to smile, quite happy with himself and his friends.

* * *

**Eris**

The rest of the day is uneventful and the group is about two miles from the next settlement, Glar. "We will part ways here, Marcius." She states.

Marcius looks at them confused at first then shrugs.

"What is it you need?"

"Rations and water offhand," Ren replies.

"We cut up and salted the oxen. Would you like some pieces of that as well?" one of the other merchants ask.

"Yes," the group answers simultaneously.

The group packs the items they received. "We will be moving on to another village in a few days if you need anything else." Marcius waves to Eris and walks off with the rest of his travelers.

Eris smiles and waves back.

"Let's get ready for tonight," Kosh says.

This last stretch had been rather tiring and Eris was grateful for the conversations with Ren and Marcius. Even Kosh contributed a bit.

They knew it was just rations and a cold night for them. Making a campfire could attract too much attention and they didn't want to risk it.

Eris set about divvying out food and drink to the guys. She ate and took off her shoes to rub her feet. She would be really glad for a soft comfortable bed right now.

Ren and Kosh are already laying down their backs to her and Kith, who was now looking at her, a weird expression on his face. Crawling over to her, he takes the foot she's rubbing and places it in his lap. Compared to his hand, her foot is so tiny. His hands callous but warm. He begins to rub her feet and she drops her head back, moaning softly at her pleasure.

"I know I ignored you today. I acted…" he shook his head. "It's something I'm working on."

Eris lifts her head to look at him, goes to her knees and kisses him. His hands run along her back and he pulls her closer to him. Soft mewing sounds escape her.

"You know we can hear you, right," Ren says gruffly.

Kosh snorts and snickers.

Eris scurries away and lays down, covering her face.

Kith picks up a stone next to him and throws it, to land inches away from Ren's face. He yawns and rolls over towards them, a smirk on his face.

"Night sweethearts." Ren sighs.

Kith lays down next to Eris. He pushes a lock of hair that fell across her face and she uncovers herself. She shifts towards him but only close enough that she can feel the heat from his body. She dare not touch him again. They would only be able to rest a few hours as Kosh would get up to allow Kith a chance to rest. She hopes they will make it through this town too. She silently sends up a prayer for safety.


	14. Chapter 14: Embracing the Unexpected

**Chapter 14: Embracing the Unexpected**

_Somewhere in the darkness…_

"My lord." Arix enters the massive, darkly lit chamber.

The sounds of his footfalls echoing. At the farthest wall of the room sits Arix's master, a skeletal shadow of his former mortal self. His eyes blood red and glowing. Two ghoul dire wolves flank him as he sits on his throne. The undead hounds lift their heads snarling faintly as Arix approaches. Only patches of skin, bloodied and tattered, remain on their exposed bone. Undead walkers stalk the interior around him, moaning and crying.

Though Arix reveled in despair and agony, the tyrant was on a whole other level. Arix kneels before his infernal master.

"I was able to find the location of one of the lost dark tomes." Arix states.

The tyrant's eyes glow brighter. "Good." The candles about the room flicker and grow brighter, the temperature dropping to the point that Arix sees his breath. Bring it to me now…"

* * *

**Eris**

Eris is startled awake as Kith jumps to his feet. Kosh at the ready. The wind picks up, _Crackle...snap..._

Eris rises to her feet. "Wait!" she shouts. She recognized this.

_Crack..._ A woman appears instantaneously.

"Saerana." she says breathlessly."

"You know her?" Ren asks.

"She's my grandmother."

Saerana chuckles, as the others giving her confusing looks.

Saerana was the first person to bother with her when she found Eris collapsed on the forest floor, after being removed from her village. She was a powerful sorceress of extreme import to Queen Anastacia. She had taken it upon herself to train and care for Eris. Others call her elven kind cold and aloof. But never once did she feel that way when she was with Saerana.

"Hello child," she says sobering up. "We don't have much time now. It's about the runelord rumors. There aren't two of them." Eris offers her a drink which she gulps quickly. "The lich wants the Gluttonous Tomes. He has one of them already." She says looking at Ren.

"Do we know where the other two are?" Ren asks.

"Why? What would you plan to do with them?" She asks him suspiciously.

"Do you know where they are?" Eris asks breaking the stare down Ren and Saerana are giving each other.

"Celwynvian."

Ren gasps. "The," he pauses, "Library of Reenai."

Eris had only heard of the lost elven city in Saerana's ancient texts. The ones she wasn't supposed to read.

"Still this is only rumored. The other researchers heavily suggest the other is in the Ruins of el-Amara." You are to head there post haste.

"And Urgir? We are to meet with the others." Kosh says roughly.

"The other group has been made aware of the changes. They will continue forward with the plan. Elion and Stonebottom's people will provide them with support."

"Celwynvian is in the opposite direction," Ren mentions.

Saerana nods.

"When we find the tome-" Eris begins.

"You are to destroy it immediately." Saerana states.

"I must go," Saerana says putting her hand on Eris' shoulder. She leans down to kiss her granddaughter on the cheek. "Be careful. His pupil that you encountered in Narrlin Hamlet will most likely be sent to one of the locations."

"Arix." They all say in unison.

* * *

**Ren**

The group decided to make their way south and stop at Thisome Keep.

Grymlop Stonebottom greets them at the gate doors. "Welcome! Welcome!" He says enthusiastically. "I've taken care of accommodations for you. I'm sure you've been longing for a more comfortable living situation." He says stoking his pipe. "Ones that don't include sleeping on the ground." Stonebottom doesn't wait for them to respond. "Mendo, please show these fine adventurers to there quarters." He says to a smaller dwarf nearby. "Please join me and my family for breakfast in the morn."

Ren had to admit a real bed sounded spectacular. After finding out their mission was changed, it disheartened the group a bit. What spurs them on is a potential confrontation with Arix. They all want payback. _Bastard!_

The room was pretty nice for a small mining village. The headboard is ornate stone and bedded with colorful linens. The fireplace is small, opposite the bed, but provides enough warmth that is comfortable for Renimil. The walls are draped with dwarven tapestries. Ren opens the window to air out the room. He leans out and watches as people walk about doing their business.

_The Tomes of Gluttony. _Ren understood Saerana's wariness about the tome and him. It was most necromancer's dream to make that kind of find. To have that kind of power. Ren just wants the power to eliminate the great lich and restore the souls of his lost family and now those of Narrlin. Ren sighs and lays down. He thinks of Kylinndra and all her friends and family. He remembers waking up to her crying in her sleep.

He remembered when he woke up startled from the memories of losing his family, his clan. He understood her pain and anger. He is lucky though. He is getting the chance at revenge. A chance to free the souls the tyrant holds as slaves for his whims. Renimil shakes the thoughts from his head, rolls over and closes his eyes. His last thoughts are of Kylinndra and the warmth of her body.

* * *

**Eris**

Eris wakes to the sound of soft knocking at her door. She had requested hot water for a bath and didn't mean to fall asleep. The room was equipped with a large black marble tub. Ornate flowers etched into its sides. She couldn't resist the appeal of a steamy bath. She opens the door and two lady dwarves bring in pails of water and another carries in a small tray with toiletries.

"Thank you so much!" They nod and leave her. Eris would get up early to make her famous tarts. The people at Thisome are treating them like royalty. She knew the tarts wouldn't be enough payment but it was a start.

Eris disrobes and dips her foot in the bath testing the water. _Just right._

It is a few minutes of soaking before a knock interrupts her moments of bliss.

"Eris?" Kith calls for her on the other side of the door.

Eris jerks up, covering herself frantically with her hands. _ Wait, this is what I want. _Eris puts her hands down at her sides, her heart beating so hard she can hear it. The air and water getting hotter by the second. "Yes?"

The door opens slowly and Kith walks in to look around for Eris. Kith sharply inhales. The tips of her breast are peaking out of the water and Eris feels victorious at Kith's reaction. She rises to her feet and Kith can get a full view of her. Kith walks over, picks her up, and brings her to the bed.

* * *

**Kosh**

Kosh woke early and headed to the library to do research on their next location. Noises from the workers in the mine could be heard getting louder as he got closer. The village was quite large and too rocky for Kosh's taste. He loves open lands, wild beasts, and epic vistas. The people are scurrying about as some begin their day, setting up shops or heading to the mine. Children are playing in the street and the school bell chimes indicating they will be starting soon.

The library is quite large and surprising to Kosh as he enters the massive doors to _The Tempered Library. _Kosh finds the tomes and maps he is looking for and takes a seat in the back next to the fireplace. Kosh examines the map to find an easy and quite route for them to travel.

It would take weeks to get there and time was of the essence.


End file.
